Strip Down till Bare Emotions Show.
by LeaD
Summary: Constantly left out of the romance loop he finds himself at a strip club every other week. One night the club gets a new Dancer.. one that really catches his eye. will she give up her life of dancing... and what of her ex-boyfriend?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and since I hate repeating myself this goes for all chapters!!! 

He walked down the streets in the rain. He made his trip to the club to get drunk once again. He eventually didn't get too turned on over the whole place being full of naked girls, he figured it was over the fact he was lonely. He had intended on asking his first love to marry him but she turned him down only because she fell in love with that short baka. Hell, she even had his kid and now he's here sulking day after day wondering what could've happened if he just never met the woman in the first place all those years ago. Would he still be afraid of the opposite sex?? Who was he kidding, he'd be just as lonely now and probably afraid. 

"Back again, Yams??" The bouncer at the door asked seeing the same face at the usual time everyother week.

"Yeah.. just came to get drunk off my ass once more and make the staggering trip back home."

"Well look at it like this.. we've got a new fircracker tonight. A Real babe." The Bouncer flipped his ponytail and winked at Yamcha.

"Nah.. I've been coming here so long the entertainment is the same old stuff to me, Seiya."

"I'm serious.. she's a real cutie.. and well just see her for yourself" Seiya said with another sly wink. "You'll like her.. and if you don't I'll give you the next 5 visits here free." 

"Fine.." Yamcha said.

"Her stage name is Serene Lunar Goddess."

"Ok.. I'll be waiting." Yamcha said walking inside the club. Almost immediately someone called out his name.

"Hey Yamcha!!" He said noticing the familiar blue haired girl.

"Hey!! Marron.." Yamcha greeted Krillin's old girlfriend. She used to work as a waitress in this club, but she had to quit because she had gotten married.See even the blue haired ditz got settled down. "What are you doing here??" 

"She's with me.." Another Blue haired girl recognized as Marron's little sister Ami spoke up.

"Ami.. glad to see you again."

"Likewise." Ami said making Yamcha feel inferior once again with her supreme genius. Yamcha constanly compared Ami to Bulma when he actually dated her but they decided to stay as friends which they kept true to.

"And what are you doing here??" 

"I came to suppoert a friend… She came here trying to give herself a back bone. I don't agree with this method of doing so but she chose it. So I'm here as moral support." Ami said sitting next to him while he slowly sipped his drink.

"She wouldn't happen to be Serene.. Lunar Goddess??" Yamcha said reasoning out that if she had been dancing before Ami would've been to this club before.

"Yes.." Marron said. "Hey Yamcha.. maybe you should watch Cuz Sere just broke up with her boyfriend, what a jerk saying she didn't have enough courage to be with him, anyway.. she'll want some criticim.. good criticism."

"Nah.. I really don't watch the entertainment."

"Maybe she could help 'your friend' find his blood circulation.." Ami said smirking at him.

"I've corrupted you." He said feeling a slight buzz from the thrid glass of whatever the bartender made. 

"What are you drinking??" Another girl asked being recognized as Videl's niece (who happenes to be older than Videl by 2 years), Rei Hino.

"Something random.. the bartender always has something new for me." Yamcha said.

"Did Sere go on yet??" Another blonde, named Mina Aino, asked rushing to the group.

"Nope.. Sere said she'd be on in 3 minutes.." The brunette,called Lita Kino, said hanging up her cell phone.

"Yammers!!!" Lita and Mina hugged the guy.

"How come I never met this 'Sere' when I met you girls." He asked finishing his hugs.

"She was away with her now ex-boyfriend everytime you came around!!" Mina flicked his nose.. and the lights dimmed as silver glitter fell from the ceiling on the stage. A slower song came on and she stepped out on the stage. One inch heeled sandals, and a white dress thing. The Silver streaks in her hair sparkled as she moved around in the most interesting way under the white lights. Little by little she raised the dress revealing the sparkly thong she had on under. 

"Alright,Serena!!" Mina giggled as she slid off the stage laying one of her white gloves around the neck of some guy.

"So Yamcha.. what do you think?? Cute girl huh?? We need some positive feedback here!!" Rei said in his ear, but he didn't hear her.. The girl that they had been descrbing sounded modest, innocent, cutely child-like, and probably clumsy. But he was looking at the Lunar goddess herself. This girl was cool, beautiful, perfect body.. the only sign of innocence on her is a slight tinge of a blush on her face.

"Here!!" Mina handed him something, he just took it and Lita raised his hand. Before he realized what had happened the girls left his side and Serena was in his face smiling at him.

"Sorry about this.. but it's my job.. and Mina set you up pretty well I might add." She said sitting on his lap momentarily. "Slide it where you wish to and I can be on my merry way." She said in his ear wrapping her other glove around his neck like she had the other guy. Yamcha put it on the left side of the string to her thong getting a quick brush against her sweet smelling skin. Then she was gone, like she promised. He watched the rest of her show and then she was gone from the stage. He downed the rest of his drink.

"If She asks, good job for a newbie." Yamacha said and left the club and several confused girls.


	2. The Search for Serena Moon

Serena was sitting in the Crown arcade in Satan city sipping her favorite m ilkshake, blushing over the fact that she had actually gone through with what she had,. All that week 'Serene the Lunar Goddess' made an appearance. She was about to back off when she saw the little thong she had to wear, but the words of Darien Shields haunted her. He had to say what he said when she had denied him sex for probably the millionth time. 

It happened like it always did and ended the same way.. him left in a state of diappointment and anger. They had gone out to their weekly dinner, they had a couple of drinks but nothing big. They went back to his house just cuddle or something.. which usually would go into a massage for him to ease the stress of work. He would comment on how great it felt to leave the business world and spend some time with his beloved. Then he would turn to her and they'd talk for a bit then there were light kisses going into full blown sucking face. Slowly he'd edge his hand up her shirt slowly.. not to startle her. He enclose a hand over one of her breast, run a thumb over the nipple making it stiff with desire. It usually wasn't until he slowly made his way to the band of her panties she realized what was going on. She denied him the access he so desired to want and he became furious.

_"Dammit, Serena.. why won't you let me show you how desirable you truly are?!?!?!" _

_"Because I'm not truly ready that's all." She said fastening her pants once again, slightly afraid that he had reached his breaking point and would probably attempt to rape her._

_"Your body says differently.." He said lowering his head to keep control._

_"Yeah but I'm not emotionally!!!" She said eyes filling up with tears._

_"That's it Serena!! I can't stand it!! Everytime I try to prove to you how much I really love you, you deny me that. I'm Serious if you were to get pregnant I'd take care of the child."_

_"That's not it, Dare'" She said quietly. "I don't want to share you yet…"_

_"That's not it!!!" He looked at her accusingly. "You're afraid… afraid of losing your virginity, your core of innocence." He said and she was ready to deny it. "Or are you afraid that I'd find out the truth.. you're a fucking whore?!?!? A Whore who can't even tell her honest boyfriend about a lover she has on the side… maybe that's it!! You're pregnant with his baby.." _

_"There is no lover on the side or baby or naything!!" She said quietly._

_"You're right.. you too much of a damned coward to do anything.. I mean your mother did have to raise you alone.. while your Scientist of a father left her for his mistress!!" He said knowing it was a low blow. "Afraid that history will repeat itself and you'll be left alone. Well that's the beauty of taking risks.. history doesn't repeat itself.. And when you try to be careful about that.. it ends up repeating itself." He said knowing she was crying about now. "Until you grow a back bone, I don't want to see you again!!" He said and she took off._

"I don't need him.." Serena whispered to herself trying to deny the feeling of loss that was never there when she was dancing. When she was on the stage while men, and the few women, gave her the praise she deserved for being brave enough to go up there. Even a gay guy had commented on her body.. in a non sexual manner, mostly to congrat her on the ability to stay so thin and beautiful. "No, I don't need him at all." She got up.

"See you tomorrow, Serena??" Her good friend Andrew asked.

"Maybe." She said taking her milkshake outside. Just as she stepped up a familiar motorcrycle rode up and the figure wasn't alone. She watched him take off his helmet, then quickly glance in her direction. He nodded in recognition but said nothing. The second figure took off her helmet and it was the last person she expected to see… Rei Hino. "Hi!!" She forced a smile through to the two.

"Hi.." Darien said as if nothing had ever happened between the two.

"Glad to see you're well." She said.

"You too." He said noticing the color drain from Rei's face. Serena glanced at her watch realizing she was going to be late.

"Well, I've got to get going.. I've got a a Total make-over appontment at the spa in 30 minutes." She said and Darien raised an eyebrow at her. 

"For what??"

"For work.. I can't quite go to work with my hair looking as dull as it does. Right, Rei??" Serena asked.

"Thought you quit your job as the secretary for Capsule Corps." Darien said. 

"I did.." Serena said glancing at her watch again. "I really must be going. Tim's going to kill me if I'm late again tonight!!" She said sending a look to Rei. "So I'll be seeing you there for moral support right, Rei?? Tonight??"

"Uhmm.. W-w-well I-I can't you see Darien.." 

"It's ok.." Serena said. "I'll see you two later.." Serena said sending them both a wink, to each it meant something different. Darien saw it as a sign of strength without him, Rei saw it as internal hurting, and possibly her deathwish.

"I can't believe this!!!" Bulma Brief stared at her computer screen wondering how could the leave of one secretary in a small department could back things up.

"Miss Moon was a great secretary." Her secretary said. "Despite her tendancy to be clumsy from time to time she got things ahead of schedule." 

"Leana.. you know this Miss Moon."

"Yes, Very nice girl."

"Find her!!!"

"I can't do that, Miss Brief. You see, she left and moved out of her house leaving nor forwarding address to the mailman. It's impossible to find her." Leana said.

"Fine… Fine.. try to get things back ahead please."

"Yes, Ma'am." Leana left the room.

"Now I see why he really found it easy to break up with me.." Serena sat in her car outside of the spa letting her tears fall freely. "He wanted my best friend.." She said but remembered the conversation he had with her when they broke up. "History repeats itself when your being careful." She wondered. "I guess after a little more sulking time will do and I will move on.. Darien Shields can't run my life regardless." She said drying her eyes with a slightly renewed confidence in herself.


	3. Meeting SErene the Lunar Goddess

Yamcha made his bi-weekly trip to the club only this time lost in a little bit of thought. He kept thinking that he was attracted to "Serene the Lunar Goddess", in a lustful way of course. She had managed to start his blood pumping. God.. who would've thought a single stripper would catch his attention like that.

"It won't last.." he sighed to himself. "I'll everntually grow tired of this one as well." He said seeing the usual Bouncer at the door.

"So, Yams, am I paying for the this admission as well as the next four??" Seiya said flipping his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Nah.." Yamcha said.

"I told you didn't I??" 

"Yeah.. well I gotta hand it to you Seiya.. you know how to pick the cute ones."

"Of course I do. I used to be in love with that girl…"

"Oh really??.. "

"Yeah.. Ain't that right, Sere??" Seiya said to the girl who skidded to a stop from running so fast.

"What's right??" She asked "Oh hey I know you!! Mina set you up that day!!" Serena grinned

"Uhmm Right.." Yamcha scanned over her quickly.

"This is Yamcha!!" Seiya said. "he comes here every other week.. although he's rather early today.." Seiya looked at his watch. 

"Yeah well that's what happens when I don't waste my money getting wasted.

"That's not good.. you'll miss my act Mr. Not-bad-for-a-newbie!!" She stuck out her tongue, while he sweatdropped.

"Right…" Yamcha said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Well I hope you'll stick around for my act tiger.. the Lunar Goddess is going to give one special fan a treat" She said putting nailed finger under his chin.She gave him a wink while he slightly blushed. "Don't get too wasted, Yamcha!!!" She said going inside the entrance for employees only. She said walking away.

"Wow… I think she likes you, Yammers!!" Seiya said. Yamcha stared at the door a second longer then shook his head at his friend. 

"Right.." He paid his way and went inside. In no time he began drinking whatever the bartender had made for him. A few of the topless waitresses came and spoke to him and he grinned and laughed like any other guy, but in truth he was waiting to see the wonderous blonde to come on stage. Yamcha set down his third drink after feeling a slight buzz, trying to keep a clear head. That's when he saw them… Gohan,Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but kept quiet. They all looked to be searching for someone. Just then the lights flickered and the same silver glitter fell from the stage, oh yeah it was time. 

The same blonde/silver haired beauty walked out on stage in a sapce girl type of outfit. Her bright yellow shirt was tight and looked to be made out of a shiny latex or something, her skirt was short and looked to be silver made out of the same material as her shirt. She wore 3 heeled shoes and made her way straight to the pole rubbing her body up and down it in a suggestive way. She then pulled out a little plastic gun and aimed it striaght in the audience. Too bad Yamcha's table happen to be right near the stage and aimed it right at him. She sent him a seductive wink and crawled onto his table. Somehow he knew he was in trouble, especially since the way she ended their conversation previously.

"I don't know why we're here looking for that pathetic human!!" Vegeta said unable to help but roll his eyes at one of the topless girls walking around "Such a weak human and his weak hormones." Vegeta said.

"Yeah.." Krillin said.

"Why would anyone spend anytime in this place??" Goku asked frowning at the girl on the stage who just left.

"The Lunar Goddess is next." A guy at a table behind the group. "I hear she's really hot and especialy likes to mess with those in the audience." 

"Mess??" Goku asked getting the guy's attention.

"She picks a random guy in the room and rubs against him." The guy said.

"Rubs against them??" Goku said looking at the stage of glitter. "Gohan do you know what's going on??" Goku asked his son when the girl in the trashy, shiny outfit came on stage. Gohan merely had his head cocked to the side in wonder staring at the girl.

"Let's go.. Yamcha isn't here." Piccolo said. "Not that it would matter he doesn't fight anymore."

"But he could help… I mean Juuhachi just quit fighting because she decided to actually be mother to Marron." Krillin said.

"I found the weakling.." Vegeta pointed to yamcha with the girl that was once on stage currently on his lap taking off her top and wrapped it around his neck, slowly grinding her hips to his.

"Oh man!!!" Gohan stood there watching. "Lucky guy!!" he said watching Yamcha stare as she slid off his lap and move onto the stage and finished her act agaist the pole. The song ended and she grabbed her clothes and left.

"Man, talk about sexual tension…" The same guy from behind them said.

"What are you talking about??" His friend asked.

"I saw them talking outside." The first guy said.

"Talking??" A third guy said. "More like light flirting." The guy said. Yamcha then decided to grab what was left of his singles and left.

"Come on we've got to get Yamch!!!" Goku said and krillin kicked Gohan leg snapping him out of his stupor. The group left and followed the dark haired guy out.

"Yamcha!!!!" Gohan called.

"Hey guys!!!" Yamcha said not as excitedly as Gohan greeted them.. but he greeted them. "I was going to ask why were you there at the club, but Sere sort of beat you to my attention." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sere??" Vegeta frowned like he always does.

"Yeah, then I forgot you were there. So what's up??"

"The woman wants to see you specifically." Vegeta said walking away.

"Yeah, Something about wanting to check up on you as well as a secret plan."

"So why are ALL of you here??"

"Women.." All the guys said.

"They ganged up on you…" Yamcha laughed "Well there really wasn't a need for a whole group thing.." Yamcha said

"Yeah it was… because as soon as we pinpointed your location none of the women liked the fact we'd be in a strip club." Krillin said. 

"Then after we left they sent Piccolo to keep us in order." Goku said. "As to why I don't know." Goku said earning strange looks.

"Kakarot your stupidity amazes me." Vegeta said frowning at the guy.

"Let's go…" Krillin said. " I don't like Juu-chan's temper." The six males took off.

"Wow, Sere you were great tonight, as always!!" Tiffany, a perky blonde, said. "I think you were made for this job since day one." 

"Thanks.. Tiff." Serena took her cut of the tips she made. "I've got to get going home.. I have a lot of errands to do tomorrow!!" Serena said heading to the door. 

"See you Friday Serena!!" 

"See you, Christi!!" Serena left the club and started down the walkway to her car down the block.

"Serena?!?!" A figure left the bar next door to the strip club.

"Leana!!!" Serena grinned the main secretary at Capsule Corps.

"Hey!! How are things going for you??" Leana asked.

"Well, I've got a new job.." She said pointing ot the strip club next door.

"Are you serious?!?!" Leana asked. "Darien breaking up with you has corrupted your mind." 

"Well that was about half a year ago." Serena said. "I spent all That time sulking over the fact that he broke up with me and brought my mother into the whole thing.."

"No.. it was the fact that you had been dating for almost a year, he was your first serious relationship…"

"Well I gues those are true as well." Serena said tripping. "Ow…" she groaned.

"Hey, What are you doing Saturday night??" Leana asked laughing at her clumsiness

"I know for a fact I won't be working then." Serena said to her friend dusting herself off.

"then come to the Capsule Corps. Dinner with me!!" Leana said. "I have an extra ticket. Todd, can't come because he had to go on a dig in Egypt all this month." 

"Ah.. the archeaologist" Serena said. "Sure.. I guess I'll go.. I want to see how everyone's doing." Serena took the ticket.

"It starts at 7:30.. Formal wear" Leana said.

"Thanks.." Serena said. "I'll be there.. see you then!!" Serena hugged her friend then they went to their separate cars and took off in their ouwn direction home.

"Yamcha!! I haven't seen or heard from you since the whole Majin Buu thing."

"untrue.. I was there for Gohan's wedding."

"But I didn't See you, nor did I talk to you." Bulma said.

"And you noticed this?? I would've thought you'd be in one of your argument with you saiyan husband.. or better making more kids.." He said bitterly.

"Listen just because it didn't work for us doesn't mean you can go around trashing my life." She frowned at him. Then it hit her.. part of him still wanted her. "Yamcha.." 

"It's fine.." He said. "I was over reacting." He said stretching out. "I guess I was in a strange mood."

"Strange is right.. since when did you start going to strip clubs??"

"For a while.." he said stopping in his tracks thinking about tonight's events with Serena. God just thinking about her small body rubbing against his own made him want to groan with desire. He closed his eyes trying hard to remember the feeling. 

"Hello.. is anybody in there??" Bulma asked.

"What??" Yamcha finally cleared his thoughts right quick.

"Alight who is she??" Bulma asked slyly. "I know that look… The look of Love!!!"

"I don't love her!! I onlty met her twice."

"So there is a her.." Bulma said. "Well since you don't love her, you obviously want her body."

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with you!!!" he said.

"Neither can I.." Vegeta said making himself known.

"Well anyway the reason I wanted you here is because you're my friend." She said shooing Vegeta away.

"And…" 

"And I would like it if you came To the dinner party I'm throwing." She said.

"Me?? This wouldn't happen to be one of your matchmaking schemes to get me to married sometime soon??"

"What!?!?!" Bulma tried looking innocent. "Why would I want you married.

"Because you've always wanted to see what kind of kids I'd have. You've always wanted to see me married and happy./"

"And you should.. You're 29 years old and still alone.." Bulma said.

"So it is a matchmaking scheme??" 

"Fine it is.. but at least promise you'll show up." She held out a ticket for him..

"Fine… but I won't stay for long." He said.

"9:30 formal wear… and please don't wear that yellow suit."

"Alright.. see you Saturday." He said walking out of the house.


	4. The Dinner party part one

Saturday came quickly. Ever since that 'incident' with Serena rubbing up against him he couldn't get her out of his thoughts anymore. Hell, she was infesting his dreams, seducing her with those pouty lips and those blue eyes, her pale skin. God he wanted it all in oh so many ways he couldn't decide which would be more pleasing to them both. Even so he wanted her and he knew that.. but for tonight her had to tolerate most of Bulma's secretaries and such hitting on him, each probably wanting to get down his pants. He shook his head and knocked on the door partly wishing that Sere were here.. but why would a stripper be here at a Capsule Corps. Dinner??

"Yamcha!!" Bulma greeted holding her daughter Bra in her arms.

"Hi.." He said straightening his black suit. "Good enough for you??'

"Perfect!!!" She kissed his cheek, rubbed off the red lipstick and led him inside.. there were all sorts of workers from Capsule Corps. "Now mingle if you please!!" She said leaving him at the punch table.

"I don't please…" he muttered. He never was really the type for these fancy parties, he gets a loss for words then starts to panic trying to decide whether to say something smart or witty.

"God, I would've turned her down if I knew it was going to be boring here." A voice said pouting nearby. Yamcha looked in that direction hoping to see her, but what he saw was someone different. Her blonde hair was pulled into two meatballs on the top of her head and the rest went down in pigtails to her ankles. She wore a white dress with roses along the kneckline accentuating her face and the meatballs on top of her head had band around them.

"Yeah.. believe it or not there needs to be some good entertainment." Yamcha said smoothing out his black hair sitting next to her anyway.

"Yeah.. It's times like this I wish I had brought a couple of friends from work and get this party jumping." She giggled.

"You don't work here at Capsule Corps.??"

"I used to until my boyfriend broke up with me 6 months ago." She said. "I decided I needed a change and quit 2 months ago.My best friend Leana gave me her fiance's ticket since he went to egypt for a dig." 

"Oh… at least you're here with a friend who's probablty lost in that crowd somewhere."

"yeah…" She said.

"At least you're not here for the same reason I am. My old girlfriend, Bulma Brief, is trying to get me together with someone."

"You dated Bulma Brief?!?!"

"Yeah when we were younger.. we had an on and off relationship. During one of our off times Vegeta had snagged her, so things stayed off."

"Well from what it seems at least she didn't ditch you for your best friend." She said frowning into her drink.

"That happened to you??" He said. "That sucks."

"Well, he didn't just out and cheated on me, nor did he just out and leave me for her. We were together for like a year and during that time he had asked for sex and I denied him. Sometimes he'd try turning an innocent moment into sex by truning me on.. possibly to a level where I'd be begging for it. I of course would see what was going on after a while and stop." She paused waiting for a reaction, ut continued when he smiled at her. "Well of course after being denied so many times he called me a whore and told me I was afraid of repeating history and that until I grew a back bone he didn't want to see me again."

"Hmm.." he said staring into his cup of punch.

"What are you thinking??"

"How do the sex-driven guys get the cutest girls??" He asked making her giggle.

"I don't know.." She said. You tell me.."

"I'm not sex driven." He said.

"Right.." She grinned.

"I'm serious I'm not!!" he said watching her laugh at him.

"So care to explain why your ex-girlfriend is trying to get you with someone else??" She changed the subject.

"Simple, I'm 29 and still not married. I met her when I was 16, we broke up for good when we was 20.. maybe 21." He said. "In truth despite her temper she's really a loving person." He said watching her and Bra in a corner.

"You still love her don't you??"

"Of course part of me will always love her." Yamcha said. "When I first met her, She was on an adventure with a friend, looking for dragon balls." He said. " Anyway I met them wen I was still stealing stuff from people, people who came in the desert that is. Then I heard them talking about the Dragon ball and how it grants wished, I decided to steal those from them but I was afraid of Bulma."

"Afraid of her??"

"All girls, I never knew what to say and then certain ones had big body parts and my simple mind couldn't handle that." He said and she began to laugh.

"Simple mind or simple hormones??"

"both…" He said and she only laughed harder.

"Hey Bunny!!" Leana said to the blonde calling her the nickname she had requested to be called.

"Hmm??" Bunny looked at her dark haired friend.

"Dinner's about to be served, bring your cute friend." She said.

"Okay.. come on, Yamcha!!" Bunny said. He followed without noticing that she called him by his first name. Everyone file1d into the dinner hall and Yamcha was flagged down by Bulma and her family at their table Bunny sat at a nearby table with Leana and some secretaries she knew from other divisions from capsule corps. Although she made sure she was in his line of view.

"So Bunny, Leana tells me that you're a 'dancer'." Crystal said.

"Are you serious??" The group of females asked.

"Yeah…" Bunny said. "I guess I needed a change and do something bold."

"Bold is right!!" Tara said. "So when do you usually work??"

"Well, since I was new I had to work every night for a week, and recenlty I just got a steady shedule. Monday night, Wenesday Thursday and some Sunday nights." Bunny said sneaking a glance at Yamcha's table, he waas currently talking to Mrs. Brief, Bulma's mother.

"But I can see you've got your eye on someone." Crystal said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah it was so obvious you two were flirting!!" Tara said

"Too bad Miss Brief is looking to hook him up with one of her secretaries."

"Not that it matters I see him everyother week. On a work night!!" Bunny said sipping her wine.

"Are you serious?!?! He doesn't recognize you?!?!" Leana asked.

"He might have a sneaking suspicion, but he isn't all that bright. I mean he's never seen me with decent clothes on as well as with my hair up." Bunny said glancing at him again and caught him staring. He sent her a wink and acted like he was paying asttention to Bulma.

"He so likes you Serena.." Leana said.

"Yeah.. I guess." Serena said.

"You guess?!?!" The whole table exclaimed earning some attention.

"Are you kidding?!" Crystal said. "He's into you.. if it was anymore obvious there'd be a huge billboard."

"I don't think it's like that.." Serena said. "I mean we talked yeah after complaining how bored we were at the party."

"Talked about what exactly??" Tara asked.

"Stuff like how I don't work here at Capsule Corps. Anymore and that I came cuz a friend invited me. He told me why he was here and how much he still missed being with his last girlfriend and how he met her."

"You do know his last girlfriend was Bulma Brief right??" Leana asked.

"Yeah.. he told me that after I told him about Darien." She said the name with pure dislike.

"Personal information exchange after the first DECENT meeting." Tara said sipping more of her wine.

"Man, talk about actual attraction. Guys don't usually open up about past loves and stuff like that unless they either just broke up and feel terrible about using you as the rebound."

"Or until the third of fourth date." Crystal said.

"Ehhh." Serena finished the last of her food and began to drink more of her wine.


	5. The dinner party part two

"So,Yamcha, who was that girl you were talking to??" Bulma asked elbowing him while he was eating his food, making him choke momentarily.

"Onna, Leave him alone!!!" Vegeta said. "He doesn't want or need you in his personal life. As if he had one interesting enough."

"I wasn't talking to you Vegeta!!" Bulma said missing the smile on Yamcha's face when he glanced at Bunny making a face at him.When he caught her eye again he in turn made a face at her. Then he went back to eating with a smirk present on his face. Dinner passed rather quickly especially since Yamcha and 'Bunny' were still making childish faces at each other. Everyone had a few moments to mingle when dessert came around And Bunny disappeared from her table. Yamcha glanced around the room for her but Leana came to the table. 

"Bunny is outside and wants to talk to you." She said pointing toward one of the many balconies, then walked away.

"Bunny??" Bulma looked at Yamcha with a suspicious eyebrow.

"Her friend.." He pointed at Leana. "She brought her since her boyfriend went away." He said remembering the reason Bunny had given to him earlier.

"Well, go!!!" Bulma grabbed two slices of cake off a tray that a waiter had been carrying. "Talk to her, get to know her, get a phone number or something."

"I don't even know if she likes cake." Yamcha said feeling the anxiety he hasn't felt since Bulma and him got together the first time.

"Go!!!!!" Bulma gave him a threatening glare. He took the cakes and went outside. There he watched her take the meatballs out of her head and massage the lengthy hair. She slighty began moaning at how it felt to have her hair down again.

"You wanted to see me??" He said after a few moments and she jumped slightly. "Sorry??" his eye widened with shock now that he recognized the face.

"No it's fine.." She said giggled while taking the cake he offered to her. "And.. I think my friends are trying to set us up cuz, I did want some time alone."

"Oh.." He turned to leave.

"No, No stay." She said. " I was thinking how empty the sky was without the moon."

"Really." Yamcha said thinking about when Piccolo blew up the moon to stop Gohan from changing.

"I used to like looking at it, thinking of home." She said going of into her own world missing his question on how it reminded her of home.

"Serena??" He gained her attention again. 

"What??" She looked at him.

"You said thinking of home. How does it remind you of home??"

"I went to a boarding school." She said not looking up at his face since she took her hair out. "I hated it. An all girls' school. Where you skirts had to touch the ground when you got on your knees." She said.

"All Girls' school??"

"Yeah that's what I said!!" She smiled and ate some of her cake. "This is good. Anyway, All of my classes were the Ap classes, probably the hardest there were. I was sent to an Ivy league college to be business manager, but I dropped that for psycology. I Had to be top of everything. My mother didn't want me to make the same mistake she had made."

"hmm…." He couldn't say much only because she was in her own world.

"She didn't want me to ruin my life by getting pregnant before I finished school." She sighed. "But the way she drilled it into my mind I kinda became too afraid to do anything." She said.

"oh… so you didn't want everything to be perfect??"

"Not really…" She finally looked at him. "It was always 'You'll thank me later Serena' or 'It's only for your best interesst.'"

"Well, I guess I couldn't tell you that much.. I've been alone as far as I can remember." Yamcha said.

"Yeah and when Darien broke up with me It was the last straw, I figured do something extreme and ii can ruin that perfect streak and gain some courage. That expains why I started dancing." She said cracking a smile at the change in her life. Then she dropped her cake and it landed on the head of some bald guy who was smoking a cigarette. Serena pulled her head back quickly while Yamcha looked a second longer getting flipped off by that guy.

"Sorry about that.." Yamcha said pulling his head back and Serena was laughing hard and he just frowned at her and set his cake on the ledge.

"Hey, Listen I've got to get going.." She grinned and grabbed one of his hands. "I'm glad you listened to my pathetic tale.. maybe next time I can listen to yours." She turned his palm to her mouth and kissed it then held it in both hands once more. Then she was gone with his cake missing too.

"Hey!!" He watched her climb into her car.

"Didn't think you'd mind!!" She called back and the car took off down the street.

"You just let her go!!!!" Bulma said from behind him.

"Uh… yeah??" He said getting whacked by Bulma. 

"You Idiot.. you might not see her again and you just let her walk out of your life." She asked. "God!!!!" Bulma walked away and Yamcha held up a small slip of paper.

"Yeah I will.. as soon as I call." He said tucking it away somewhere safe.


	6. The Search for Serena Moon One match fou...

       Yamcha was staring at the clock on the wall, 5:30. Why the hell did he even bother to call her?? Hell, What possesd him to call her?!?! Hormones?? Actual attraction?? God he felt like he was like seventeen. That was when all the girls started paying him attention, yet he wanted Bulma and when he called he'd be a nervous wreck before she was supposed to show up for their date. 

Date?? Wait, what date?? This isn't a date right?!?! Is it?? He hasn't been on a date since, before Bulma had been gone for good. God what the hell was going on?? He was nervous, anxious, excited, confused.. he was everything that would make a person have a nervous breakdown!!!!!!! He couldn't decide whether to wear something comfortable or not seeing how she's decideing the whole night. He wasn't sure if the activities would include sex after and if that happens, heaven forbid, he'd probably be terrible since in truth he hasn't had any for a good while. He'd be bad at it and she wouldn't want to seen him anymore, Or he could be great and only have a sexual realationship with her, that's not completely what he want.. back then, but now.. and what if she doesn't want that.

"It's just a simple date ….Why the hell am I so damned NERVOUS?!?!?!" He finally yelled not expecting an answer.

"Probably because this is the first date you've had in years." He jumped hearing the voice of a Blue haired Genuis.

"Bulma!!" He said then remembered he was supposed to test out an invention of hers.

"That's right you forgot!!!" She said

. "But I'll forgive you since you have your reasons I guess I'll let it slide this time." She said watching him panic. "God you're acting like a 15 year old."

"That's how I feel!!!" He said realizing something. "How the hell did you get in here??"

"Let's see I pay for the house, I guess that gives me the obligation to have a house key." She said then laughed when he stood up. "What cute Boxers!! I didn't know you liked pink bunnies." She said he just gave her a funny look. Just at that time his doorbell rang. "I'll get it and tell you how you should dress like." She said walking to the door. She opened the door and the meatball headed blonde was there in Jeans, a t-shirt with a pink hoodie on top. "Excuse me??" She asked the girl standing on the steps looking at her motorcycle.

"Hello, Ms. Brief." She stammered. "Uhmmm"

"Yamcha isn't quite ready yet.. so go store your bike and come inside!!" Bulma grinned at the girl. She ran down the steps to the house and Bulma went to the bottom of the stairs. "Jeans and a shirt.. something Really comfortable." She called upstairs. She heard a small giggle as the door closed.

"He wasn't sure what to wear huh??" She asked sititng down in the living room.

"No." Bulma smiled and yawned. "So where are you two going."

"Well, my step Sister is in a race today so I'm taking him to the raceway, but we'll have an hour's time to talk and stuff."

"Your sister races?? Isn't that dangerous??" Bulma said yawning once more.

"Well that's why at first she tricked a lot of people thinking she was a boy, until she made Pro and she admitted then she was a girl. No one had any objections because she was better than the guys. I still don't see how my sister-in-law deals with it though."

"You have a sister and a sister-in-law??" Bulma said yawning once more.

"Yeah" Serena said. "Lacking sleep much??" 

"Yeah, one of my secretaries had left a little while ago and everything important is locked under a password and after three tries the screen fills up with bunnies." She said making Serena's eyes widen. "We've had to push back some orders. It's the strangest thing, even a hacker can't break into it. The computer then will explode."

"I knew I forgot something when I left!!!" Serena groaned. "God I can only hope I didn't set you back too far!!" She said taking out a pen and pencil and jotting something down and handed it to Bulma.

"What??" She looked at it.

"Just put that in.. it takes the program off and opens everything.. I am soo sorry!!" Serena said.

"Serena Moon??" Bulma cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah.. that's me.. silly, clumsy, and mostly forgetful me!" Serena said and there was an awkward silence.

"May I ask why did you leave??" Bulma asked.

"It would've clashed with my night job."

"You're not.."

"No.. no!! I'm a dancer. That's when I first met Yamcha.. The bouncer knows him and I've known the bouncer since forever. He introduced us. Since then Yamcha has been at the club oh…. maybe every week."

"Sounds to me that he likes your body." Bulma said.

"Yeah well… If he decides he likes my mind as well I might have to quit, although I don't know why he would like my mind."

"Why would you have to quit??"

"Simple.. if we become serious. That's a big if, I wouldn't something as small as that coming in between us. I like dancing but.. It's not that big of a deal to lose a relationship over you know."

"Seems to me you've got a good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Well if that big if ever happens you could always work at capsule Corps."

"Even after the trouble I caused??"

"Simple mistake." Bulma said and Yamcha finally decided to come downstairs in Jeans a shirt and a sweatshirt in case.

"I'll leave you two be for the next hour."

"Hour??"

"Yeah the show doesn't start for another hour.. so we have time to kill."

"So why don't I test out the invention now…" Yamcha asked. "I mean it's only two blocks away from here."

"Sure.. Besides.. I want to see someone down at Capsule Corps." Serena said.

"If that's what you want.." Bulma said and they walked the two blocks to Capsule Corps. They followed Bulma to her lab and she hooked Yamcha up to a ocuple of things. Serena went to the window and smirked.

"What are you looking at??" Yamcha asked still getting hooked up to several things.

"A lot of guys fighting and two sour pusses." She replied.

"That would be the others." Bulma said. "They're all Training for some tournament coming up." 

"Oh really?? Well Vegeta seems to be doing nothing but a lot of scowling." Serena took off her hoodie and put her hair in a braid. "I'm going to fix that!!" She said opening the window when she was done with her braid In a matter of seconds she had a bright pink ball glowing in her hands. Now Yamcha can detect some sort Ki Level.

"Serena??" He looked at her smirk maliciously. 

"HEY VEGATABLE, THINK FAST!!!!" She shot the blast then hopped out of the second floor window. Bulma and Yamcha got to the window to see a fight now going on between Serena and Vegeta. The odd were in Vegeta's favor but whatever.

"You pick the strange ones Yamcha." Bulma said. Truning on the mind reading machine. "And I picked you, you didn't pick me!!" After a good 30 minutes Serena stopped attacking and sat on the ground waiting for Vegeta to stop. He stopped in fronmt of her face and flicked her nose.

"Hi!!!" She grinned.

"Stopping already??" Vegeta gave her a look that said you can go for longer. Serena realized then the others stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Well, yeah. I got a date and as soon a Bulma's done using him for a guinea pig we're gonna be out." She said as her pink hoodie was tossed on her head. 

"We can go now!" Yamcha said and she unpopped her motorcycle and gave him a helmet. 

"Good!" She said putting a helmet on her own head.

"You're dating him??"

"Why yes.. I find him physically attractive!!"

"He'll turn you off with his mental capacity." Vegeta smirked.

"Strange I thought the same thing about you and you have still yet to turn me off." She said making Vegeta glare. She got on her bike and Yamcha uneasily got on behind her. "See you around Vegetable!!" She closed the visor to the helmet and took off.

"Who was she??" Goku asked.

"I think that was Yamcha's girlfriend." Krillin said.

"Baka Onna." Vegeta hmphed. "Dancing for a living."

*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Turnon?

"Sere, I'm sure it isn't that important." Yamcha said to the female whose eyebrow was currently twitching.

"Is there a problem here??" Another guard came by and watched the whole thing slightly amused.

"Not Amara Tenou's sister??" She asked as anger was e vident in her voice.

"Unless you have proof." The other guard said with a wink and Serena's eyebrow twitched even more.

"Maybe I should run you over this time Taiki."

"Oh PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!" 

"Fine, Fine.. make sure my date gets in an is out of the way." Serena said.

"Something I miss??" Yamcha asked and Serena planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Follow the nice guy and then you'll see something interesting." She ran in one direction and Yamcha just merely shrugged.

"SET UP THE RAMP!!!!!" Taiki yelled.

"Sir, we can't be sure she's miss Tenou's step sister." The first guard said.

"Trust me on this one newbie." Taiki patted his shoulder. "CLEAR THE AREA!!!!!" He Yelled. Just at that moment a motorcycle was seen at the end of the pathway.

"What's going on??" A Dark haired guy asked walking up with his dark/red haired girlfriend.

"Amara's Step sister came to visit, Darien." 

"Amara Tenou??" The the girl asked.

"Yeah, Rei, what other Amara is there??" The guy said. "Listen if you get caught you can't tell anyone I let you back here."

"Yeah, we know.. reporter's only." Darien said watching the girl revv up even more. Just then a ramp was set up with a picture of a palace in the moonlight near water glowing in the moonlight. Amara then came through the gate with a huge smile set on her face. Just then someone waved a flag and the girl took off and up the ramp she spinned the whole thing backwards and just before landing the motorcycle landed upward and skidded to a stop.

"Serena Moon you get off that motorcycle right now!!!" A blue green haired girl stood there with her arms crossed glaring at the motorcyclist. Serena took off the helmet letting her blonde hair fall on the seat of the bike.

"Oh come on Michelle I was only having fun!!!" Serena said sending a wink at the small girl behind them.

"OFF!!!"

"Alright… but I guess me and my date have no ride home then." She said as Amara pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Date?? What Date?? Who said you can date??" Amara asked.

"Uhmm… Shingo??" Serena said.

"He'd be the first one to ask a million and one questions." Amara said.

"Well, want to ask the million and one questions??" Serena asked as she waddled (with Amara still hugging her) over to Yamcha. "Yamcha I want you to meet my step sister Amara Tenou, Amara mee Yamcha."

"No last name??" Amara asked.

"Well, I've been an orphan since as long as I could remember."

"Job??"

"Pro baseball."

"Hobbies??"

"I used to fight but I stopped." He said.

"Why???" Serena asked.

"I felt no reason to, my friend was doing most of the fighting to begin with."

"Oh…" Serena said grinning. "You should get back into that swing!!" She said.

"Hey, kitten listen up." Amara said. "I'm going to shower and get changed so meet me out front in a half hour."

"Sure!!" She said and pushed her bike around front. She sat on the parked bike while Yamcha stood. 

"That was wow.." Yamcha said.

"What that stunt??" She smiled at him. "That was nothing."

"It was something."

"Nah, I could do more difficult stunts, but I knew Michelle would have a fit." 

"Quite a show you put on, Odango…" Yamcha looked up to see a dakr haired guy.

"Didn't know you'd be here Darien." She said looking at the guy.

"Hi Yamcha." Rei spoke to him alone wihle Darien and Serena spoke.

"Hi Rei." Yamcha smiled at her, but that quickly faded when he sensed the tension in the air.

"What are you guy doing here??" Serena asked while Rei shifted uneasily under Serena's gaze.

"We came to see the show." Darien said. "And you are??" He asked looking at Yamcha.

"That's Yamcha.. the friend Mina and the others would tell you two about." Rei said.

"Then why are you two here together??" Darien asked.

"This is our first date." Serena said cooly and looked at her helmet.

"Then I warn you.. she doesn't give in sexually wise." Darien said making Serena bow her head in complete embarrassment. Yamcha backed up momentarily feeling her Ki go up.

"Darien, we should go." Rei said seeing where this was going.

"Just a fair warning." Darien said walking away with Rei.

"What the hell did I ever see in him in the first place???" She asked ready to cry, until Yamcha hugged her.

"Don't think I can help all that much.. but at least know, that not all guys are idiots like him."

"Of course not.. they're all idiots like you."

"Most of them are." He sent her a smiled when she looked up at him with her eyes shimmering over with tears. When she blinked they couldn't help but fall. "But then most aren't as sensative as I." He said wiping both lone tears away, earning a bright smile from her. She then took that time to toss one of her pigtails over the shoulder nearest him and sighed deeply.

"That's true." She bit down hard on her bottom lip when they locked eyes. "Uhmmm.. I'm going to spend some time with Amara while she's in town for the weekend. Want to come with us?? Me Amara, Michelle and Hotaru I mean."

"No.. you go spend time with your sister. I'll call you tomorrow." She whispered in her ear, making her sigh deeply once more.

"Call me tonight around 10:00.. I should be home cuz I have to work tomorrow night." She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip again.

"Sure…" He kissed her cheek. "10:00??" He watched her breathing pick up speed a little. She looked at her feet and nodded. He then took flight and was gone. She closed her eyes and just tood there thinking to herself until the others came out.

*~*~*~*~*`

"You're home early. No motorcycle engine.." Bulma said as Yamcha walked through the door. "It went bad didn't it??" He just stood there momentarily.

"uhm... Yesno??" he said making Bulma stare at him him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!?!?"

"Well the whole thing started off pretty good even after the fact that you needed a guinea pig. We got there and found our seats after buuying a whole mess of snacks. That girl has a stomach on her. She might be able to rival Goku." Bulma just stared.

"Continue…" She said.

"Afteer the snacks and the real races begun it became pretty cold out so we pretty much held each other for warmth. After all of the races she was going to introduce me to her sister and the guard at the door didn't believe her until another one showed up and asked her to do a stunt on her bike. Her siser-in-law yelled at her and we went to go wait for them to get ready. We met up with her ex-boyfriend who was really being a jerk." He said searching through the refrigerator for something to eat. "I made her happy again and she asked if I wanted to stay with her and her sister since they were in town. I declined and promised to call her."

"You shouldn't have declined." Bulma said.

"Why not??"

"Well, maybe after making her all happy again you could've triggered other things."

"Other things like what??" he looked at her.

"Well, I'm not saying for all women, but if a guy can manage to cheer me up, especially over an old boyfriend, it turns me on."

"I did not need to hear that!!!" Yamcha frowned and put his sandwich back on the plate.

"I'm serious.. like was she showing any signs she was, you know."

"I wouldn't know!!!!" He said.

"Well, after making her smile again did she happen to toss her hair over her shoulder?? Sigh a lot?? Bite on her lip?? Did she touch you in any odd sort of way trying to turn you on?? Say anything relating to her later plans??" She said watching him think pretty hard. "Don't hurt yourself."She said and he glared at her.

"Yeah she did toss her hair, she chewed on her bottom lip.. I thought she would make it bleed."

"That's a good sign."

"What making her lip bleed??" He stared at her like she was insane.

"Well Yeah, if you had read that book I gave you for your birthday last year, you could find out about these things!!" She walked over to the shelf. "When she bites on her bottom lip hard.. well it usually means she wants you right there." She said cracking open a book he had let collect dust on a shelf. "Here.. There's a whole chapter on stuff like that." She set the book on the table and her watch beeped. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Right.. Bye, Bulma." He said and began reading the book mildly interested in it.


	8. Several dates later and special fun

"It is so a fact!!" Serena squealed stepping out of Yamcha's hold in a blue dress and sandals that gave her three more inches height-wise.

"I don't think so.. it hasn't been a proven fact." Yamcha retorted while ringing the doorbell to the Son household.

"It so is a fact…" She fixed her curls.

"You look great." He said and she brought a finger up to touch the scar he has on his face. "And it isn't a fact." He said as ChiChi opened the door to the home that had been modified courtesy of Bulma Brief and a wonderful Christmas present.

"I'm telling you Mr. Baseball player. It's a known fact, it has been tested time after time and it's true." She said then smiled at ChiChi. "Hello.. You must be ChiChi. I'm Serena." Serena introduced herself.

"Hello." ChiChi let the two inside the house that resembled one of a mansion. "Nice seeing you again Yamcha.." ChiChi said.

"Likewise." He said giving the woman a hug then went back to his conversation with Serena. "What guy would agree to be tested for such a theory??"

"You don't have to agree... you just Uhmm… get it to uhh... Rise and try to hold a regular conversation." She said bringing her hands to her face to hide the blush on it.

"So the Onna does show some modesty." 

"Shut up Vegeta!!!" Serena brought her hands down and glared at the Saiyan scowling from the table. 

"But why waste time talking when your in that kind of a situation and just get it fixed because if it stay that way too long it starts to hurt." Yamcha said not being modest at all about their conversation.

"What are you talking about??" Gohan asked grabbing Videl's free hand from under the table while the other rested on the bulge in her stomach.

"Something.." Serena blushed a little bit. "But like I said it's a known fact, one that had been studied over and over in the science field. Your mind just goes on one track and one track it stays until... you're relaxed again." She said.

"Maybe I can help." Bulma said. "I am a genius in the science field." She said sending a glare at Vegeta who seemed ready to say something smart.

"Alright... before we left to come here Serena was reading a magazine. A fact caught her eye and she's a firm believer in it.. I'm trying to tell her it isn't true." Yamcha said gaining the attention of everyone.

"What is that fact??" Krillin asked walking back into the room. "The kids are asleep." He reassured everyone before sitting back down.

"That when a male is heavily aroused he cannot hold a regular conversation." He said and Serena blushed really heavily.

"That's right..." Every female in the room said.

"No it isn't... It's very possible to keep a regular conversation." Gohan said in defense.

"Not when he's heavily aroused." Juuhachi said. "I mean the blood carries oxygen to your brain." 

"And your brain needs oxygen to keep your thought in order." Serena said. "So when the blood heads in the other direction to the…"

"Penis you're already losing oxygen to the brain. The heavier the arousal." ChiChi said.

"The less oxygen that's reaching your brain and your thoughts are not in order." Videl provided. "So keeping a regular conversation becomes... hard." She said and all the females laughed.

"In other words your brain won't function because one thing is on your mind at the same time the penis is erect." Bulma said and all the guys looked at the women like they were crazy.

"How do they complete each other's sentences like that??" Goku asked.

"I don't know..." Vegeta said in response.

"It's a female thing." Yamcha said and everyone began eating their food. After that discussion the guys got on their anatomy Yamcha hadn't really said anything to Serena, not that he was upset with her but she was busy talking to everyone else. That Put Yamcha's mind at ease, because he was slightly afraid that she wouldn't feel relaxed with his friends, but on the other hand she befriended Vegeta and that's a quest alone. 

"So Serena, Have you decided on the whole job thing?? I mean Leana's gone now because she had moved away." Bulma said quietly in Serena's ear.

"Actually yes, I have thought about it and to be honest I still don't know if I'm going to say yes or not still..." Serena whispered to the woman.

"You mean to tell me you haven't gotten serious yet??" Bulma asked.

"Keep your voice down, Bulma and as for the serious part... I'm not sure... he hasn't shown any signs of the whole serious thing."

"So you'll still be dancing for a little while longer??" Bulma asked in her regular tone knowing everyone in the room knew about Serena's profession change.

"Yeah... I mean I do get good pay and the whole thing is a confidence booster." Serena said. 

"How so??" Videl asked gaining Serena's attention. Serena looked at the girl who seemed to be getting paler by the moment.

"Uhmm... Well think about it. I mean every woman has doubts about her figure. They complain your boobs are too small or to big, you're embarrassed over any scars or stretch marks you may have, well even though most people would call a girl a slut for 'dancing' you have to realize they're doing nothing more than searching for some comfort in her own skin. You're just looking for some relief that your body is just fine how it is... and despite the catcalls you get and the whole money thing it's just added perk for your confidence level." Serena said.

"That's a deep way of looking at it." Videl said.

"It's true... it's not like we're selling our bodies for sex or something. We're just there to gain confidence for our outer appearance and our audience gets an extra perk by us rubbing their heads getting rid of our gloves for them to remember. And for special people you might actually get a live lap dance or something." She said. "But that only happens if we get a customer we really like or would want to get to know better on an outside basis." She said. Within moments a scream filled the atmosphere and little Marron ran into the room clutching Videl's leg seeing that she was closest to the doorway.

"What's wrong??" Krillin knelt to see his daughter.

"Trunks was telling ghost stories after you left.. and."

"TRUNKS!!!!!!" Bulma yelled and the purple haired kid peeked into the kitchen slowly.

"Yes???" 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TELLING MARRON GHOST STORIES?!?!" 

"Uhmmm… Don't???" He said.

"THAT'S RIGHT AND AS PUNISHMET YOU WILL NOT TRAIN WITH YOUR FATHER NOR PLAY WITH GOTEN FOR THE NEXT WEEK!!!" Bulma said as everyone's attention was on the small boy's reaction… well almost everyone.

"Videl... are you??" Serena asked looking at the girl with wide eyes. Videl had suddenly gone extremely pale and was breathing heavily.

"No…" She croaked out. Her breathing only quickened and Gohan grabbed her hand. "My water broke."

"You've been in labor all this time??" Bulma asked. 

"Yes… I just didn't want to ruin everyone's evening." She said in between breaths.

"Nonsense…" ChiChi said noticing the sweat already and Gohan wasn't fairing too well. He was now in a state of panic. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Kakarot grab her and head for the hospital..." Knocks Gohan unconscious: "I'll take your brat." He picked up the fallen boy and yanked the door open and took off... Goku followed behind.

"VEGETA!!! THAT WASN'T REQUIRED!!!!" ChiChi yelled getting into the helicopter with Bulma, Krillin and Juuhachi. Serena and Yamcha sat in the huge house for a few minutes. After a few moments they had the house cleaned up and sighed together.

"I hope everything will be fine with the labor." Serena said closing the door the house behind her and Yamcha. Yamcha on the other hand was off in his own world.

"Yamcha??"

"I wonder what it's really like..." He sighed a bit.

"Hmm??" She looked up at him and he snapped out of his reverie.

"Sere... We have to talk." He picked her up in his arms and carried her back towards his house. 

"About what??" She asked.

"When we get back on solid ground." He simply said and the rest of the flight was in silence. Each to their own thoughts... unaware that the other was having thought along the same lines as themselves. Soon they were standing by Serena's car which was parked outside Yamcha's car.

"Yamcha??" She brought her hand up to his cheek tracing the scar on his face. He shuddered lightly under her touch and placed a hand over hers.

"Serena... I want you to stop dancing." He closed his eyes shocked at himself that the words came out of his mouth. She made a choking noise as if in shock. "I mean I know you love the job but.. I don't think I could deal with it too long. You are dancing... the rest of the world seeing what I only wish to see. It bothers me that other people..."

"Yamcha shut up for a moment. God you would think you're aroused now with the way you're just saying things." She said making his stare at her.

"I'm telling you despite the facts... that is one fact that is false!!" He said and she kissed him. He felt his head begin to spin. Sure she's kissed him before but not in such an erotic way. She was sucking on his lower lips biting it oh so gently but enough to make his blood boil. Without realizing it he had began crushing her tiny body against his own pretty much ignoring the fact that he was slowly becoming more aroused with each second longer their lips stayed together.

"Get a room!!" A male voice said breaking up the two who were pretty much all over the hood of Serena's car. Now that they were apart the levels of their erotic high had gone down some. Now they were aware of the position they were in. He had her back pressed against the car and one of his hands had been supporting one of her legs holding it up to his waist. He let her go and stepped back totally embarrassed. "Don't do that kind of stuff in public and on someone's car nonetheless!" The man called.

"If you must know it's my car!!" Serena said angrily. "And what we do on it is our business not yours!!" She yelled at the guy but smiled at Yamcha. 

"Sere, I'm sorry I couldn't..."

"Don't worry about it." Serena smirked. "I was going to tell you I didn't feel like going to my home tonight..." She fixed her dress. "And I wanted to know if you had room in your home." She said in a seductive like tone.

"Serena... do you have any idea of what you're saying??" He said.

"I know what I'm saying... I don't feel like going home… well mostly because I can't. My cousin Molly has her Boyfriend Melvin over and the walls in my house are thin." She said. Yamcha felt stupid for the moment. 

"Yeah... come on." He walked up the stairs to the house and opened the door. They went up to his room.

"You can just give me a couple of blankets and I can sleep on the floor or something."

"Serena..."

"No arguments... I'm sleeping on the floor." She said in a tone that left no room for argument and he sighed handing her some of his clothes. She smiled and reached for the zipper to her dress.

"Don't you want to change in the bathroom??"

"It's not like you haven't' seen me in my underwear before." She said making a good point but right now he was beginning to believe that fact they were arguing about earlier. Truth was he was still slightly turned on and isn't sure on what triggered it but he sure as hell couldn't calm the hormones down. She was standing there in her underwear and he was going to try and hold a conversation, maybe it could calm him down. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard her talking.

"Huh??"

"Can you unzip my dress for me please??" She asked.

"Come here..." He said after a few moments of thought. She came and stood in front of him. He took the zipper in his hand and unzipped the dress for her. As soon as the dress fell He pulled his hand back admiring her body, he had the sudden urge to touch her. Slowly he reached a hand out to touch her, he stopped when he could feel her body heat against his hand and he withdrew his hand. He went to the bathroom and closed the door. 

      He was feeling guilty now. Here this girl was still holding the one thing that defines her innocence and the urges he was having were only growing more powerful by the second. Every time he looked at her she was becoming more and more desirable to him. He couldn't help it, it was just something about her that was arousing feelings and thoughts he hadn't had for so long. When they were at dinner with the others it seemed to take every ounce of his will power to not touch her in someway letting her know what he felt. Not that he would've have rammed the very essence of his manhood in her right there but light touching. Like rubbing her leg in a suggestive manner, just to let her know she was on his mind like that.

"Yamcha??" her angelic voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you ok??"

"Yes." He said after a few moments' hesitation and he left the bathroom. When he got there he saw Serena looking in his mirror checking out her butt... well her thong mostly but her butt was still there. "Having fun??" He smirked.

"Well, I was just thinking about how little of a butt I possess." She said pulling on the boxers he had given her.

"It's fine… perfect for grabbing." He went to hug her and lowered his hand until she caught it.

"Nice try..." She said.

"Want to watch a movie??"

"What movie??"

"Mostly pornographic films." He said jokingly but she took on a more serious kind of look.

"Why watch one when you can make one yourself." She said raising an eyebrow suggestively. His eyebrows furrowed, but he figured she was joking with him.

"No Video camera, Sere." His smile stayed plastered to his face, but the idea of her naked body appealed to him and lower body parts took on a life of its own for the second time that evening. Without a second thought he pulled her into a passionate kiss and that didn't help his situation much. He let her go when he felt her hands working its way through his hair.

"Something wrong??" She asked giving him a quizzical look.

"Yes… no…. I don't know." He said sitting on his bed. She watched him grow upset with himself while chewing on her lower lip and grinned. She searched through her purse and found the capsule she was looking for then left the room closing the door behind her. "God... She probably doesn't want to stay here now." He tightened his grip on his hair but didn't rip any out of his hair; he then turned on the radio and sat back on the bed.  A Slow song had come on and the bedroom door opened and the lights were dimmed. "Serena??" He question and the bedroom door opened completely and instead of being in the clothes he had given her but instead she was dressed in a silver dress that stopped right below her butt. The entire dress was see through and the silver bra and panties she had on underneath could be seen. Her blonde hair was wavy, seeing how she probably tried to brush out the curls, and the silverish highlights stood out to match the outfit.

"Well??" She waited for a response, but he just nodded dumbly, she smiled and closed the door behind her and wordlessly walked over to him and pushed him on his back and straddled his waist.

"Where'd you get the dress??" He whispered trailing his hands up and down her sides.

"Would've been my next outfit for Saturday…" She said leaning down to kiss him.

"Are you sure you want to do this??" He said feeling himself spiraling down into a land of passion.

"I can't just leave you turned on." She sealed off the little space between them feeling his hand travel down to her thighs and back up her body. He rolled over giving him better access to her. A hand trailed up the bottom of the dress and he pressed his palm flat against her now wet panties. She moaned a bit while he smirked but pushed the panties to the side while he decided to explore her with two fingers. She gently dug her nails into his shoulder and broke off their kiss to fill the air with moans of pleasure. Her whole mind went on lock when she finally went over the edge and she held him closer while she wallowed in her moment of pleasure.

"Had fun??" He asked when she finally opened her eyes.

"Yes…" She smiled at him.

"Well prepare for more fun soon to come." He said noting the glazed over look in her eyes knowing his probably mirrored the same look.


	9. Boastin triggers problems

                                            The sun was just above the horizon and it peeked through the curtains of a room. One with clothes scattered along the floor… clothes that consisted of boxer shorts, a T-shirt, silver thongs, a silver bra, and a see-through dress. The sun then sent its trail of light up onto the bed gently stirring the dark haired male out of his slumber. He moved his arm and brushed against the warmth of flesh. He opened his eyes and saw his bed full of blondish-silver hair. A smile reached his face as memories of the night before returned to him. He rolled over and pulled her gentle, naked form to him and inhaled the scent of her hair.

                                            She was beautiful in all aspects… and she was all his. At the moment there were no disruptions, nor were there any worries that the stupid ex-boyfriend of hers would interrupt their happy moment. Somehow he always manages to ruin any moments they would have and always stress the fact that she was a virgin. He held onto her protectively at the simple thought of her ever being happy with that sex driven imbecile. Had he ever met either of them before the night in the strip club he'd probably have fallen for her sooner and wouldn't have her because he'd have seriously injured him.

                                            He sighed once more as the images of the passion spent with her re-surfaced in his mind. If he hadn't been told time after time that she was a virgin he wouldn't have believed it. He wanted to spoil her, make her first time a time to remember. He wanted her to remember something other than the awkward pain, but she managed to turn the whole thing around and do a couple of nice things for him. He just felt as if he was going to go out of his mind at times. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and planted a gentle kiss just above her eyebrow. Then sleep over came him one more time.

"Mmm…" She stirred just a bit feeling warmth all over. She rolled over a little and saw his face with the two scars on it. A smile graced her face and she inched out of his hold on her and pulled a sweatshirt out of his drawer and opened a capsule with a pair of her jeans and a pair of sneakers. "I don't see how I always forget a shirt." She shook her head and crept downstairs. She opened the empty refrigerator and smiled. "I guess I'll stop at the store before coming back." She said and got in her car. The first stop wasn't very far. It was at Capsule Corps. She rang on the doorbell. She glanced at her watch and it said 9:30… everyone should be awake by now.

"What do you want??" His arrogant voice came from the door.

"I came to see Bulma, Vegetable." She retorted.

"She's busy." He said simply.

"Vegeta don't be rude!!!" She shoved the Saiyan over.

"You didn't finish making my breakfast." He glared at her.

"If you want to eat so badly, finish it yourself!!!!" She glared at him and he walked away using very colorful language. She looked at Serena and glanced at her watch. "What brings you here so early?? Is it about Videl? She had a beautiful daughter a few hours ago. Her name is Pan and both Videl and the baby are doing fine." 

"That's nice." Serena said. "But I came to see if…"

"Yamcha let you have that sweatshirt?!?! He wouldn't even let me touch when we were dating." Bulma kept rambling on about the memories and it was making Serena uncomfortable.

"He doesn't know I took it out of his drawer yet… He's still asleep." That caught Bulma's attention greatly.

"What do you mean still asleep? He usually goes out for his morning jog right about now." She said and Serena shook her head with a blush staining her cheeks and across her nose. "What did I miss out on??"

"Well, after we straightened up the Son house last night we came back here… well at his house.  We were talking and he told me he wanted me to stop dancing. I teased him about the _fact we were talking about and I asked to stay at his house since my cousin had her boyfriend over. He agreed and he seemed upset over something and well…"_

"You slept together??" Bulma gave her incredulous look. Serena nodded.

"Best night of my life." She sighed. "But that's not why I'm here… because he'd probably be upset that I'd still dance against his wishes…"

"I knew this would come soon… you can start in three weeks. Trunks still has to finish his punishment for scaring Marron again.

"Perfect." Serena said. "I guess I'll see you then if not before that. Until then I've got to go food shopping... his refrigerator's empty."

"Ok… take care." Bulma said watching Serena climb into her car and take off down the street. "That is so sweet. Why couldn't he been a sweetheart like that when we were together?!?!" She demanded and the door slammed behind her.

                                            The sound of something ringing stirred him from his sleep. He rolled over and picked up the source of his disturbance. He mumbled something incoherent as the familiar voice came from over the phone... it was his Baseball coach. 

"Trista?!?!" He glanced at the clock that read 11:30. 

"Don't tell me you've been slacking off the entire off season, Yamcha?" Her light voice laughed a bit.

"No… I just happened to fall in love during the off season." He said with a sigh as he looked at the bed that was empty besides him.

"Yeah well I hope you've at least kept up your skills, you're the best I've got now Yamcha."

"Yeah, Yeah don't worry about it. I've got that much covered."

"Great. Practice starts next week, don't miss it." She said with a click and he hung up the phone. A frown embedded itself on his face as he noticed her things were no longer among the mess on the floor. He closed his eyes only to have the images burn themselves into his mind once more.

"I'm just hoping there are no regrets." He said almost worried that he would never see her again. With a sigh he got dressed in his jogging uniform. As soon as he got down stairs he nearly bumped into the silver headed blonde.

"I wanted to surprise you!!" She said in a whiney voice not noticing the shocked look on his face.

"You're still here…." He said.

"Well, actually I did leave but only because your refrigerator was empty and I went to buy stuff for breakfast!" She grinned turning to go back to the kitchen.

"No I mean… I thought after last night you'd…"

"Leave and never return??" She questioned with a raised eyebrow she pulled him close by his shirt collar. "When a girl like me holds onto her virginity for so long and then to suddenly lose it out of the blue you're stuck with her for a long time." She kissed him gently.

"Oh really?? How long??" He returned the small act of the kiss with the added effect of roaming fingers.

"However long I wish to stay…" She said. "But you better eat breakfast before it becomes nothing more than a cold memory."

"I don't mind… especially since you're wearing my shirt." He said watching her blush a bit. He laughed knowing that little trait will go no where anytime soon.

"You know what… I think we had enough fun... you go out for your little jog." She pushed him out of his own house.

"Darien??" Rei caught the attention of the one she had been dating for quite some time now. Apparently he had been staring at a house for sometime now. For a moment he seemed to have nothing more than jealousy and anger building up, but over what?? She then spotted a person coming out of the house. "Hey, Yamcha!!" She couldn't help but call out, mostly because Darien was acting like a total vegetable. Yamcha stopped stretching long enough to have the girl cross the street with her boyfriend following.

"Hi." He gave a curt nod as she checked her watch. 

"You're a little late with the jogging routine today." She pointed out ignoring the heated stares between both of the guys.

"Yeah, I had gone out last night and let's just say the evening ended VERY late." He stretched his legs.

"You're not with Serena anymore??" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that much." Yamcha said earning a gasp out of Rei and a stunned look to Darien's face. "Listen I got to get going. I still haven't eaten breakfast." He took off down the street smirking at the face Darien had given him.

_'So it was her I saw entering this house…' _A smirk took it place on his face. _'An interesting turn about indeed… now I can get somewhere… with her.' _


	10. Slight Lemon in italics

                      She groaned a bit irritably when she found herself in a serious traffic jam. Apparently some truck crashed and it REALLY slowed down everything… She had been thankful that she had put her food that needed to be frozen in a cooler which she conveniently brings whenever she goes food shopping. With a sigh she rested her head against the steering wheel and began to think about Yamcha.

"I wonder how he's going to survive baseball practice." She said before a slow blush crept across her face as she thought about him glistening in the sun from a hard workout, then her thoughts went the shower. "Shower…" She giggled a little bit thinking about the fun they had when he had come back from his jog, the day after their first time that way. That had been weeks ago but it still made her _lower _body_ clench. _

                   He had come in slightly irritated but that vanished when he noticed she was eating the breakfast she had made for him. He had begun to complain a little and started snatching the toast from her. She tried to wrestle him for it but immediately backed up once her hand came in contact with the sweat on his arm. She told him he needed a shower but he pretended not to hear her…

_"Yamcha, are you even listening to me?!?!" She practically shrieked at him as he proceeded to spread butter on the toast. She watched him eat the food. "YAMCHA, YOU BETTER BE LISTENING TO WHAT I AM SAYING TO YOU! GO SHOWER!!" She screamed in his ear and he just calmly turned to her before yanking her into his lap to give her a kiss._

_"Now you're covered in my sweat, beautiful. You need one too…" He smirked at her looking calm but his heart had been beating at a mile a minute. He had never really been one to initiate a passionate moment, mainly in fear that she may not be in the mood or something._

_"Oh really?" She raised one of her eyebrows at him. "So who will take one first; you or me?" She asked as he suddenly stood up and headed upstairs. _

_              He had managed to turn on the water and stepped in fully clothed, her as well. He finally set her down on her own feet and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss, nor did she flinch when the water hit the back of her shirt. His hand had traced its way downward to grasp her bottom forcing her to come closer to him. _

_"Why fully dressed though Yamcha?" She asked stepping away from him._

_"I wanted to see how beautiful you really are in a wet tank top… that is white might I add…" He admitted sheepishly as she looked down at the soaking wet shirt. She looked up at him and couldn't help the blush that stained her face._

_"Someone's been having naughty thought…" She giggled as she reached downward to literally peel the wet garment from her body. "Maybe you should get rid of that second skin too… You still need to get soap on your body, I wasn't lying when I said you need a shower..." She said turning her back to him as she took off her soaked socks and pants. _

_                  When she turned back around he had already ditched his jogging shoes, socks and pants. She shook her head as his eyes turned to her. His gaze lingered over almost every square inch of her body, especially when she had had turned to him clad in yellow lace. He could almost see her nipples through the material… almost since the design prevented him from that. His appreciation for the match was slowly becoming evident in the loud boxer shorts he was wearing. _

_"I kinda noticed yellow is your favorite color." She shyly caught her pink lower lip between her teeth. To think she had managed to get on stage and be seen in something more revealing in this many times a week._

_"Yeah…" He nodded watching her hands reach for the bottom of his shirt and she slowly lifted that over his head as her shy blush never once left her face. He smiled thinking in the back of his mind she would never stop blushing, and he loved it._

_                He leaned down to kiss her one more time but she backed up and picked up the soap to start washing his chest. As her fingers danced lightly on his nipples it earned a twitch out of his lower taut muscle. He then took the soap and began to suds up her back despite the confining material of her bra. He locked eyes with her before they lowered to notice the nipples had begun to harden just as his were doing. His gaze never once left her body as he thought of the millions of things he'd want to do to it just to make her happy and to keep her near… Yes keep her near. He'd probably die if she left him now… well not die but he'd go back to his lonely depression. Who knows but she's here now…_

_"I have a new toy to play with…" He dimly heard her murmur before he went rigid feeling her soft delicate fingers reach into his boxers to caress his rod. He then stopped rubbing soap on her back and slowly began to lose his mind under the attention her slender digits had been giving him. A strangled moan erupted from his throat when she finally stopped and he heard a 'thwap' sound and he felt the warmth of the water run over his nether regions…_

_"What about me?" He asked 'innocently' as he fumbled a bit with her bra before finally unclasping it._

_"You get two…" She whispered as he dipped his head to take one of her pert nipples in his mouth as his hand explored lower regions. Her whole mind froze as she remembered how skilled he had been with his hands the night before. "Oh gods if I'm dreaming there will be hell to pay…" She whispered huskily as his fingers danced against her little nub trying to make things a little wetter._

_"I know the feeling." He whispered not once making true skin to skin contact. _

_               Her moans became louder as began leaning against him for the support her knees no longer gave him. He winced a little when her fingernails dug into his skin as her whole body went rigid, but made no move to loosen the grip. She suddenly turned his face towards his own and kissed him releasing her moans into his mouth. She was going to lose her mind if she didn't get the release she had been so looking for. The both of them slunk to the floor not wanting any accidents in trying to pull off some stunt in the shower. He sat on the floor as he finally decided to wriggle her panties from her body._

_"I've never done in this position before…" She murmured gently._

_"Until last night you hadn't done this before at all." He murmured back. "I'll help…" He reassured her as she wriggled around to settle her legs comfortably before they settled her down onto his sex that had been in complete agony. A groaned choked its way out of his throat as he felt her warmth surround him.  With his hands on her hip he lifted her and lowered her back down. He heard her take in a quick gasp as she began to move her hips along with his movements. Somehow it seemed like he was hitting her walls at the perfect angle this way which left her with her whole world crumbling around her in complete pleasure. _

_           She heard him groan when her walls convulsed around his sensitive member and his grip tightened a little on her waist. He had been watching her face contort as her pleasure increased. She had arched her back pushing her breast into his face when she had finally shattered; and gods did it ever feel so good. He groaned before he took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently bit on the nub as she gasped again. Her body was now like a tight wire… it wouldn't take all that much to send her to the breaking point again. Hopefully it would happen again soon for he felt that he had been holding off so badly that any longer and it would begin to hurt. He mentally sighed… for the first time in his life he had found a girl worth the pain so they would be completely satisfied together at the same time. He then felt one of her hands retract its nails. He opened his eyes again to watch the hand as it reached for the nub between her legs._

_"Oh gods, Serena you'll drive a man mad one day…" He dimly understood the words left his mouth. He heard her chuckle which turned into a moan as she stimulated the crucial point with her finger. He then groaned as she convulsed once more signaling there beginning of another end…He then brushed her hand away and he gripped at it as best as he could with the juices of her coating the entire area. He pinched the core of all pleasure between his fingers as she buck against his hand rather wildly. He felt the hand she had removed from his back go back there digging into his flesh once more as a moan tore from her throat._

_"Rub it… in circles… faster…" She directed him which only served to sever whatever control he had attempted to keep an d she shuddered against him as her warmth gushed over him which in return made him shudder releasing his very essence into her._

"Yes, being with that man was good for the body…." She whispered finally pulling up to her house and began to unload her groceries.

"Yamcha…" Trista sighed. "I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?" He looked around the office that was pretty empty, well aside from trophies all over the place and millions of pictures of people he's never met before.

"Your skill has changed since last season, I never knew it was possible but, you seem more focused now…" Trista grinned. "You're here on time." She said looking at the sweat from practice still running down his face. "It seems we'll keep you for this season…" She said as he grinned brightly.

"That is wonderful news coach…" He said taking the woman's hand.

"I don't know what the change is but go hit the showers. You smell like road kill."  She said as he smirked and left the office in high hopes.

"They kept you…" The voice of his favorite Team mate Yaten rang out.

"Yeah…" Yamcha grin didn't let up. Today had to be the best day of his life.

"I don't blame her either… Something changed about you man…" The voice of Nephrite rang out.

"The coach said so too…" He said in a part daze as he slipped off his shirt he heard Yaten and Nephrite hiss.

"What happened to your back man?" Nephrite asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Get into a fight with a cat and lose?" 

"When did you get here, Artemis?" Yaten asked but was ignored when they went back to looking at Yamcha's back.

"Huh?" Yamcha looked over his shoulder at the mirror that had been conveniently placed behind him… yup sure enough he had long scratches going up and down his back. He merely laughed and shook his head. "I just happen to know kitty cat who scratches when you rub her the right way…" Yamcha said simply. The guys behind him raised a couple of eyebrows before laughing.

"You managed to snag a scratcher?" Nephrite said as he and the other two stripped down for the showers.

"More like she snagged me…" Yamcha said wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Sounds serious…" Artemis commented on."

"No… We met just after last season ended we only got together a few months ago."

"I dunno man… Sometimes it could only be a few months before you realized you've met the soul mate you've been searching for…" Yaten said in a poetic tone.

"Whatever…"

"You're going to call her when you leave here aren't you?" Yaten asked.

"No! I'm going to her place. She's cooking dinner." He said grabbing his soap on a rope and headed to the bathroom whistling.

"Think he knows he's got it bad?" Artemis asked as Yaten and Nephrite stupidly shook their heads.

"Okay…" She placed the two glasses of wine on the table before running to light the candles in the room. She checked her reflection and smoothed out the pale pink dress she was currently wearing… "I'm hoping he won't be late…" She whispered as a knock on the door drew her attention away from herself. She went to the door plastering on a smile which quickly faltered when she saw another face at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk, Serena." Darien Shields stood at the door leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face.


	11. Sayonara

"There is nothing for me to say to you, Darien Shields!!" She reached for the door and went to slam it shut. By then he had managed to position his foot properly too keep it from slamming on him.

"Oh come on! I just want to apologize…"

"For what? Everything is in the past, what was said was said and what was done was done… go!" She pointed to the door and headed back to the kitchen.

"Oh come on, let me at least talk long enough to get my words out." He said.

"Thirty seconds then you go!" She said hurriedly nearly stumbling in her heels.

"You're cooking dinner… you never cooked for me." 

"You were afraid I cooked as well as I can resist gravity… twenty seconds..." She said bringing him back to attention.

"Oh, right… I wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole coward bit and I over reacted for nothing."

"It took you more than half a year to even muster the courage to apologize?" She scoffed.

"Well I am sorry. It's just that you made me so frustrated with those cute pouty lips of yours, and that gorgeous frame you call a body.  You always smelled good and it did things to my senses."

"Ten seconds…" She turned off the pots on the stove.

"I was in love with you to the point of pain. I could never put in words how much I loved you… I desperately needed to act it out." He said watching her put a few dishes in the sink. Suddenly she whirled on him angrily.

"Funny, you didn't seem all that in love with me when you got together with Rei a month and a half after we broke up…."

"It was just a rebound thing…" Darien approached her pinning her to the sink. "Just like the relationship you have with that guy…"

"That guy has a name… and it's Yamcha!!" Serena said before adding that he was not a rebound thing.

"No?" Darien asked placing his arms on either side of the sink to pin her there. Her hand reached behind her to look for a weapon… anything to make him back up because he was really scaring her. "I am willing to bet I can make your knees weak with the searing kisses of mine I know you miss." He dipped his head in to kiss her but pulled back abruptly as a soapy pan bashed him in the side of the head.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" She screamed running out of the kitchen into the living room… Oh where was Molly when she needed her? Oh wait that's right, she told her cousin to get lost while Yamcha spent the night alone with her.

"Still that same resistance, I see…" Darien said grabbing her wrist and tossing her onto the couch…  
  
  
  
  


"So you're going to her place tonight?" Bulma asked recording Yamcha's vitals.

"Yeah and I'm probably going to be late if you keep using me as your guinea pig."  He said.

"Oh hush up it won't be too much longer." Bulma said. "So you and Serena are spending quite a lot of time together." 

"Yeah I guess we are…" He said thoughtfully.

"Should I expect to see her walking down the aisle as your bride?"

"What made you say such a thing?!?!" He asked suddenly.

"It's just that you two hit it off so well and it's still going on… I can almost see her in a wedding dress walking down the aisle to meet her groom who just happens to be a screw up moron I know."

"I'm not a screw up!!!" 

"Yeah, true once you managed to get over your wandering eye… and managed a steady job. And should you ever quit baseball there's always the world tournaments… You'll just have to get back into training again." Bulma said not knowing her words fell on deaf ears.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." Yamcha said.

"Well whatever nothing… You're done so go spend the evening with her and ask her to marry you already!!!" 

"I don't know about the marriage thing but I'll go spend the evening with her." He said smirking as he walked outside. 

                        He reached for his compact full of capsules but decided against it and hovered above the ground. At least when he's flying he can adjust his speed to whatever he wants. He needed it… something just told him he needed to think. And think was what he did. When he finally landed outside of her home he was a bit more than surprised to find her front door slightly ajar… Once inside he got an eyeful of probably the worst case scenario ever… His girlfriend and her ex boyfriend on the couch obviously getting ready to get busy….

"What the hell?!?" He uttered softly but it had been enough for Darien to let up on the girl once she  stood up she immediately tried to explain. "Serena just shut up!" She said closing his eyes. "How could I have been so stupid… yeah I guess I can say your welcome for the boost of courage. Now you can finally show off your talents to this guy!" He said.

"Yamcha it isn't like that!!!" She called after him but the door slammed shut. She felt really sick right about now… like she was going to toss her cookies all over the place but it didn't stop her rage. "You egotistical, arrogant, asshole!" She yelled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. "Rape is against the law…"

"You can't rape the willing…" He said.

"I'm not willing!" She reached for a Vase and broke it over his head. One he let her go she kept throwing things at him before she finally felt it… he stomach lurched and she ran into the bathroom making sure she locked the door and barely made it to the porcelain bowl.

"Oh gawd… what happened here?" A girl stepped into her home and saw many things disarray. 

"Maybe Serena and this guy is into the violent kind of stuff my sweet, sweet Molly." 

"I don't think so Melvin…" Molly had a bad feeling about everything.

"Excuse me miss…" A police cop had made both Melvin and Molly jump. Why was the police in their house? "DO you live here?"

"I live here with my cousin…Is something wrong officer?" Molly found herself asking. 

"A neighbor had called reporting that for a while things have seemed kind of rowdy in here. When my partner and I got here no one but a female was around and she refuses to open the door. Right now my partner is attempting to break open the door." The cop said before a crack had sounded. On the other side of the door the shower had been running and Serena was sitting in the tub letting the water hit her soaking into her pink dress while she cried…

"I don't feel well…" She looked up at the cop who busted in the door.


	12. The Secret she kept

                                 It had been three and half months since the break up between Yamcha and Serena. She had called him several times but he wasn't answering his phone. She eventually gave up on trying talking with him; Amara told her it was for the best. He didn't even give Serena a chance to explain herself. He just walked in assumed the worse and dropped her stuff off at the house a week later. She had been in the hospital for a week as doctors and the police tried to figure out what happened and why she was ill. After explaining her story that Darien Shields had attempted to rape her there had been no real proof that is until Rei had brought Darien into the hospital explaining that he was having major headaches and had just fallen unconscious. Then her story had been validated after examination. Apparently he had suffered some head damage. In his scalp he had several cuts from when she smashed the vase over his head and he had a tiny crack in the side of his head when she hit him with the pan. After  He recovered they went to court Unfortunately he didn't get anything done so he wasn't locked up but he was supposed to do come community service and a restraining order had been placed on him for a time period of three years.

                                        Sadly her thoughts still would go back to Yamcha. She had called him several times after she was let out of the hospital with news for him, but he wasn't answering his phone. She eventually gave up on trying talking with him; Amara told her it was for the best. He didn't even give Serena a chance to explain herself. He just walked in assumed the worse and dropped her stuff off at the house a week later. Unfortunately Amara doesn't know what Serena knows and the two are bound forever whether they liked it or not.

"You're still here, Serena?" The voice of Bulma Brief crashed Serena's thoughts.

"Yes, I'm almost done with the last of you schedule for this month and then I'm gone."

"Girl, it's seven o'clock. You might as well stay here for dinner with Chichi, Videl and I."

"I couldn't…"

"Listen, I already told you despite the fact you and Yamcha broke up I won't look down on you… He's just too stupid and stubborn. The girls know that, which is why they wouldn't turn on you either." Serena looked ready to protest. "Listen I don't know how serious your relationship with him was." Bulma reached over and shut down the application saving everything first. "But it's been nearly four months and you've been in this depressed slump, even Vegeta is kind of worried about you. I think a night with the girls will do you some good."

"But…"

"I won't take no for an answer now let's go!" Bulma pulled the girl from her seat and they rushed down the hallway they went down several other hallways to a room. In the room Videl and Chichi were getting comfortable. Looking at the décor of the room it looked almost like a sanctuary. The room had been decorated in gold and purple. It had looked like a room straight out of a book out of a book from India or something like that. There were no true furniture just a big pillow embedded in the floor with like a million other cushions arranged all over the place and in the middle some food and wine had been sitting in the center of the soft spot.

"Took you long enough!" Videl said stretching her limbs. She was beginning to look a little worn from the lack of sleep at night or maybe she had looked worse and was getting better, who knows. 

"I had to convince this cutie to get over the moron and have fun." Bulma said bring Serena to the circle.

"About time she got over." Chichi said. "Listen when I say this Yamcha is horrible with relationships, He can't keep one if his life depended on it."

"Yeah, I noticed that after I got to know him over the years. I just think he might have commitment issues."

"That's not entirely true." Bulma said. "He's just slow at realizing the commitment he wants. I remember when I had found out I was pregnant thanks to the prince of Saiyans he was so crushed. He had stopped by to ask me to marry him. It took him much too long to accept Trunks for who he was." Bulma said.

"Oh…" Serena said softly.

"So don't dwell on him. He really cared about you Serena, it's just that he's really stupid and knowing him it'll take another month before he realizes this." Bulma said poring three glasses of wine and handed one glass to Chichi, one to Videl and one to Serena.

"No, Thank you…"

"Oh come on girl! You've had more than just one glass of wine in your life!" Bulma said as Tears welled up in Serena's eyes.

"Yes but that was before…."

"Hey, Yamcha!" Yaten sat next to him on the bus. "Coach said you might actually get to play this game."

"Great." Yamcha said nonchalantly.

"It's your own fault you know. How did you manage to get arrested the one week you were home?" Taiki asked and Yamcha sighed. "I though you'd be with that kitten you had mentioned sometime ago."

"Me and the kitten are no longer together…"

"Ouch…" Artemis said turning around in his seat. "Was it me or was there pain underlying the statement?"

"It was just you." Yamcha said missing Yaten shaking his head proving he heard the pain himself. "I have no reason to feel bad, she was just using me to get back with her ex boyfriend who broke up with her 'cuz she wouldn't sleep with him."

"That almost sounds like the situation Serena was going through." Both Artemis and Yaten said at the same time. Yamcha turned his gaze for the window to look at his two comrades. Nephrite had just returned from his trip to the bus bathroom and sat back down.

"You know Serena??" Yamcha asked the two males.

"You mean you were the guy Serena had been dating?!?!" Artemis gasped shaking his head. 

"I guess… We broke up about three months ago…"

"You haven't spoken to her yet have you?" Artemis said handing his laptop to Yamcha. "I was talking to Luna; Luna was her doctor when she went to the hospital a few months back."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah… apparently that Darien guy had been trying to rape her. She bashed him in the head a few good times before locking herself in the bathroom." He watched Yamcha's eyes look over the E-mail Artemis' current love Luna sent him. "She had been sick when the police got to her. Tossing her cookies and everything… She went to the hospital and stayed there for a week before they came to one conclusion."  
"She's…" Yamcha visibly paled. Artemis nodded the same time Yaten had.

"Pregnant?!?!?!" All three females exclaimed in shock. Serena now had her head bowed low and her tears were soaking into the cushion she had in her lap. She nodded slowly. 

"W-w-w…." She couldn't even form her sentences now. Bulma reached over and hugged her. "When I was at the hospital with the doctors, they couldn't figure out what was wrong with me cuz I knew the doctor and she didn't think I was active. But she eventually gave up and gave me the test. I had been six weeks pregnant then…"

"Have you told Yamcha?" Videl asked and Serena shook her head. 

"Honey, Your about five months pregnant and you haven't told him?!?!"

"No! Alright sue me but I haven't been able to get in touch with him. He's always off to some away game! I call his cell phone and he won't pick up I've left him e-mails telling him I need to talk to him I even left one explaining it all and he won't get back to me.. He probably deletes them." She became hysterical and Bulma tried to calm her down.

"Sweetie, stay calm you're still pregnant don't get hysterical." Bulma watched the girl cry just before her Video Cell phone rang. Since Serena was crying, Bulma picked it up…

"Hello?" She looked at the face on the screen and glared.

"Bulma let me talk to Serena." 


	13. Help from the Exes

"I don't want to talk now!" Serena whimpered out while in the arms of Chichi and being soothed by Videl.

"Serena…" Yamcha fussed through the phone. Apparently the room was silent because his voice could be heard loud and clear. "We need to talk…"

"No!!!" Serena yelled while Videl made it a point to remove the black jacket to her suit she had been wearing. Once off it was obvious now that indeed the girl was pregnant… Apparently her uniforms had been hiding her pregnancy. It didn't take too much longer before the girl began to hiccup.

"Breathe… breathe." Bulma said turning away from the phone.

_"Yeah sweetie just calm down." ChiChi's voice sounded from the other end of the phone. He could hear her soft sobs from the other end and suddenly felt totally and completely stupid._

_"I don't want to talk to him!!" He then saw Bulma move and apparently shake a little meaning she was walking away from the scene._

_"You are such an idiot Yamcha…" Bulma fussed at Yamcha._

"I know…"

_"Sure right after you found out no doubt. So when did you find out? Twenty minutes ago?"_

"Fifteen minutes ago…" He admitted sadly.

_"Figures… The girl has been carrying this weight by herself for five months now… She didn't even tell us until just before you called." Bulma sighed. "She's called you, left messages for you, e-mailed you. In any possible way for you to find out…"_

"I shut her out... I know…" He lowered his hand in complete and utter shame, before he lifted it up again to look at the screen. "But I have to talk to her anyway…"

"Yamcha, you're going to have to start over with her. Come and see her as soon as you can or something."

"I know… I just never-"

_"Been so deep in love?" Bulma couldn't help but ask. Yamcha was going to protest but shut his mouth. _"I thought so… Listen when you come back from the Big Game." _She said referring to the final baseball game of the season… the biggest one dubbing the winners the champions. _"I can get you to talk to her before her sister gets involved."__

"Right, I forgot about her manly sister…"

_"I'm sure you could take her but it won't fix things."_

"Fine… right after the game." He sighed softly before hanging up the phone. He sat there a few moments longer hanging his head. "How could I be this stupid...?" He asked himself when he returned to his seat on the bus.

"You're naturally that way…" Artemis said passing off the laptop to the star player once more. Yamcha looked at the screen and nearly winced… He knew that screen name anywhere. It's the name of a genius who works as a psychiatrist. "You need to talk to her… She's the one who knows your way of thinking more than I do." Artemis said yawning. "Besides she's in rant mode… it's annoying." He leaned his head against the window and went to sleep.

MercuryGal: That Yamcha is such a moron really… It was easy to forgive him when we broke up only because he was still getting over his last ex…

VenusGuardianArt: Ami… I need your help badly…

MercuryGal: About what?  
VenusGuardianArt: I hurt someone important to me only to find out too late how important she was to me.

MercuryGal: I thought you made up with Luna over your last fight…  
VenusGuardianArt: Artemis is asleep…it's the moron as you graciously dubbed.

MercuryGal: Ugh! I'm going…  
VenusGuardianArt: Don't… I know what I did deserves no forgiveness, but Artemis told me maybe you can help me understand…

MercuryGal: I already knew what was wrong with you when Serena first broke the news to us. Like most men who've been broken hearted before… You were afraid everything was too perfect.

VenusGuardianArt: Too perfect…  
MercuryGal: You heard me too perfect! When you and Bulma had been together you were on and off. When you and I got together you were comparing me to the one who hurt you most. Serena's completely different from me and Bulma… and apparently exactly what you had been looking for, obviously cuz with her you hadn't really worried about the condom issue.

MercuryGal: Somewhere in you it all felt right and if she were to have your kid, like she will be soon, you'd be more than willing to stick around. But in the back of your mind it was all too easy, too perfect… and it scared you to think that you'd allow yourself to be tied down to a girl this perfect. So you panicked.

VenusGuardianArt:…  
MercuryGal: So within your panic stricken mind you, yourself, were afraid to mess it up and let someone else take her like it had been with Bulma. You didn't want the heartache again. So Darien was the perfect excuse, despite the fact that you knew she'd never fool around on you like that, it was all too perfect to let her screw up everything so you wouldn't have to.  
VenusGuardianArt: I don't know…  
MercuryGal: Think about it Yamcha… Trust me you'll understand.  Well, I've got to go to work in the morning… and Good luck tomorrow.  
VenusGuardianArt: Thx…

MercuryGal: And if you really intend on any reconciliation with her… do something you normally wouldn't do whether splurge on her or tell the world how you feel about her…  
_MercuryGal has signed off __1:13AM___

_"Goodbye" The computer said as Yamcha shutdown the computer for his friend._

_*~*~*~  
Sorry for making this short but the next chapter will be WAFF… so I guess keep and eye out okay? ~_^_


	14. That Idiot

"Hey Yamcha…" Artemis said looking at his teammate who was stretching but seemingly was off in another world.

"YAMCHA!!!" He yelled gaining the guy's attention. "Do you think you can play the game in that condition?"

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked picking up his bat kind of waiting for Artemis to pitch. "I'm doing just fine…"

"You've been out of it man…" Artemis said fixing his cap before grasping the ball and pulling his hand back. He launched the ball and Yamcha swung and the ball was sent out somewhere… it was just gone. By now the entire team had stopped and stared off in the direction in which the ball flew. They then turned their gaze to Yamcha who was standing there off in la la land.

"Whoa…" Everyone gaped at the guy. They all knew of his past in the world martial arts tournaments. They knew of his involvement with King Piccolo from way back when. They had all assumed that almighty strength had vanished throughout the years.

"She's got you hung up…" Nephrite said shaking his head at his teammate. "I know I'm the only one aware of your true strength and here you are ready to expose what your worth is." 

"I dunno, the idea of me being a father…" He couldn't even place the words he sighed walking off the field.

"Well, if you really intend on making an honest woman out of her you best do something completely drastic." 

"You're what?!?!?" Hotaru gaped at Serna who wasn't allowed to leave the bed she had at Capsule Corps., by order of Miss Bulma Herself. (According to Bulma a pregnant woman should be waited on hand and foot.) A string of curses had been heard in a corner and Michelle hurried to cover Hotaru's ears.

"Keneko-chan…" Amara looked at her half sibling in complete and utter shock. She hadn't even been aware that the girl was active considering the break up between her and Darien. She was prepared for the news of hearing that Darien attempted to rape her because she never liked the guy. But this Yamcha character… She wasn't ready for this news.

"But he knows right??" Michelle asked and Serena nodded. 

"He finally found out last night."

"Right before the big game too…" A familiar voice piped up.

"Rei…" Hotaru gasped before frowning at the female.

"I know I have no right to be here. But I wanted to drop off a gift for the baby." Rei held up the gift.

 Michelle grabbed Hotaru and Amara pulling them out of the room.

"You brought a gift for my baby?" Serena was mildly shocked.

"Yea, that and kind of to apologize." Rei sighed softly. "What I had done deserves no forgiveness, but I just thought that maybe it would be a nice thing that I do." 

"Thank you." 

"You know he loves you right?" Rei said placing the square box on the table. Serena really didn't say anything but stroke her stomach. Now that she was truly allowing herself the chance to relax she felt horrible. Things just didn't feel normal and the all the discomforts of pregnancy were starting to get to her.

"Uh-huh." She replied softly.

"Maybe you should watch his game tonight." Rei suggested.

"I always do." She said.

"Well I've got to get back to work." Rei said.

"Thank you for the gift."  She whispered. Rei smiled and left. Almost immediately she turned the TV on and flipped through the channels before find the game had already begun.

"She really does love him, Amara." Michelle said watching the girl on the bed. "Can you hate him for that?" 

"But he hurt my Keneko-chan…" 

"He also cares for her." The sound of Bulma's voice crashed through the conversation. "He might be an idiot but being in an on and off relationship with that oaf once helped me to believe that he's really egotistical. He takes forever to realize he was wrong, or how badly he wants something. And when he does admit he's wrong he'll humiliate himself if he has to."

"Humiliate himself?" 

"Once he stood up on a chair in the middle of a restaurant and yelled out to everyone in the room how much he cared for me." Bulma said. "But that was way back when…"

"I see…" Amara said. "But Keneko-chan…"

"Just wait it out."

"Are you sure you can focus?" Trista asked him for the millionth time.

"Trust me I'm ready." Yamcha swung the bat a few times.

"Alright… get out there!!" She said watching him go. "That Serena must be something special." Trista shook her head watching Yamcha swing making a home run for the team. 

                                            That is pretty much how the game went. It was an easy win. The team doing their part and the all star of the night had to be Yamcha. The crowd was awed by how well this game was going. Those betting on the game had assumed it would be the other team that would win, after Yamcha had gotten arrested. It was just too amazing how it was all playing out. They couldn't help but think what had made this change in the player and without a doubt the reporters would be all over him when it was all with.

"He's on fire tonight." Bulma said.

"Hai… he is." Trunks said from his spot next to Serena relaxing against her while she did the same.

"This had to be the best this season." Serena said softly. She watched as the cameras zoomed up on him and she drowned out the words the announcers had been uttering over and over. She could almost cry over what had happened between them. It wouldn't be so bad if she had her say but she didn't…

"They won!!!!" Trunks yelled waking up Bra who was being held by Michelle.

"Trunks!!" Bulma fussed taking her baby girl back.

"I'm sorry…" 

"May I have another sandwich?" Serena asked softly.

"Sure you can… Trunks go get her another sandwich." 

"Aw, mom, can't it wait until after the interview with tonight's star player?"

"Go." Bulma said and the boy floated off. During that time they were recapping the highlights of the night while the players showered and dressed and such.

"That was a good game." Amara said.

"It was…" Serena agreed. 

"I wonder what coaxed such a game out of him."

"There he is…" The female reporter on the screen had pointed out the star for the evening who seemingly had only recently stepped out of the shower because of his wet hair. "Yamcha can we have a few words with you?" The woman said and Yamcha kinda looked embarrassed as screams soon followed. The camera turned to a group of… groupies claiming love for the man. The camera then turned back to the guy who was rubbing the back of his head blushing with a drop of sweat collected on one side of his forehead.

"Uhh… Hi." He waved a little and the reporter woman turned the microphone on him.

"So Yamcha that was some game you played tonight. It's your best record for the season, correct?"

"Yeah I guess it is." He said taking a deep breath.

"What triggered this sudden change? Or were you playing coy and saving the best for last?"

"Well, actually, I guess it was my nerves and stuff."

"Nerves…"

"Well, I just found out last night I'm going to be a father…" He admitted taking another deep breath.

"Well, Congratulations, Who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh my god…" Everyone was busy gaping at the TV screen. He just did not do that.

_"Serena Tsukino. Serena I love you…."_

"I can't believe that jerk did that!!!" Serena was now royally pissed. If he wanted reconciliation he could've done it in private. Now her name would be in the papers and scandalous magazines. "I'm gonna rip him to pieces…. That Idiot!!!"

*~*~*~*~  
not long once more but we're getting there folks so stick with me otay? Otay!


	15. Mr WOnderful

"Ow! Come on Bulma what'd I do?!?!" Yamcha winced as her almighty Mallet from nowhere appeared. It was eight-thirty in the morning he was still tired seeing as the bus finally brought them back four hours before this.

"You moron I can't believe you put her name out there like that!" She hit him again and he ducked rubbing the two newly grown knots in his head.

"I shouldn't have done that?" He asked moving away from the door and closed his bathrobe.  
"No shit Sherlock… Now you've got the damn Paparazzi after her!!" She swung again, this time he was prepared and put up his index finger to stop it.

"They're swamping her house?"

"No, My house…" Bulma said putting it away and sat down. He sat down in the chair adjacent to the one Bulma was in. "When did you find out?"

"The night before the game… Artemis and his girlfriend Luna filled me in. I also spoke to Ami a little bit." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Now I see why Vegeta turned out to be a better guy for you. He's more reliable with his emotions."

"True…" Bulma put a finger to her chin. "We argue and he trains, he gets mad and trains, he's sad and he trains, he's hungry "Woman where's my dinner" then trains..." She said making him smirk. "But there are things about you that I did miss at first. Like how whenever we fought you'd get that panicked look in your eye when you wanted to justify yourself; or how when you gave me gifts just because. I think then I was happy to have you cuz I was the only girl you could have been around with out stuttering. It was when the others started noticing I wanted you more, but then you broke up with me for the third time… Three times's the charm you know… So I figured you were done with me especially it had been almost three months so I took that as a sign to move on."

"Bulma…"

"I don't know… I see you looking at Serena with your looks of love, and you treat her wonderfully, and you two just play around being true to each other… and I think that I could've easily been in that position had I waited… I don't know, but for a little bit. Seeing you with her made me a little jealous that I was never treated the same way. But then I took a step back and realized…" She sighed looking him in the eye. "That you have changed a lot since our days together. Fighting isn't your first priority anymore, you've got yourself a job in something that's good for you, and you are a little better at knowing how to care for a woman."

"Bulma, you're creeping me out."

"And I guess being my first boyfriend a small part of me will always care for you, but I couldn't love you the way she does. All your little quirks, she ignores them. At night you can hear her sighs of content when she dreams, which I'm sure include you. She loves you with all her heart Yamcha." She watched him nod as if to say 'I know.'

"So she didn't like the TV confession?" He asked.

"She was furious… but could you blame her… star player suddenly pops up with a random mystery girl… the tabloids would have fun with it. Can't you see it now?"

"Yeah…" He grinned a little bit. "Star player marries hooker off the street.""

"Marries?" Bulma gave him a look watching as he tilted his he to the shelf above his head. On the shelf was a small velvet black box. "Yamcha…. You…"

"Yeah… I bought it before getting on the bus last night. Aside from being a noble man to do the right thing… as cheesy as it sounds I honestly can't see my self being without her in my life."

"Well, that wouldn't be completely wrong… After all when you met her she was a stripper." Bulma said before gasping. "Oh I'm such a genius!!!"

"What?" He gave her a weary look.

* * *

"Hey, there, there…" Serena was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room holding the young Bra in her arms soothing the little one from crying.

"How do you women do that?"

"You have to have a soothing voice… a nice looking face doesn't hurt either." She smirked at the Saiyan male who was currently glaring at her. "She definitely looks like her mother."

"Probably will take after her anyway…" Vegeta frowned.

"But you're not complaining… a little girl to spoil, right, Daddy?" She smiled at him and looked back as the little girl frowning a little bit.

"That good for nothing will support his damn offspring." Vegeta answered as if reading her thoughts.

"Of course… Amara wouldn't let me settle for less." She handed the girl back to Vegeta. Her hand rested on her stomach; surprisingly she hadn't gotten as big as she'd hope… especially since she was closing in on her due date.

"Why shouldn't he have to care for what is part of him?"

"Yeah… I know…"

"But you still love him…"

"I do…" She whispered softly as Bulma came into the room.

"Vegeta… OUT!"

"Woman, you don't just walk in here telling me what to do!"

"I said out!!" Bulma sighed shaking her head with a tape in her hands; soon behind her Rei and Mina came into the room. "First of all there's video mail for Serena… Secondly her masseuse is here." Soon several others appeared in the room.

"Thirdly, I don't care how strong the damn Saiyan race is I want him out of here!"

"Amara!!!" Michelle fussed helping Serena to her bed.

"All these visitors…" Serena looked at her friends and family as Vegeta left the room grumbling a bit.  
"Well of course we'd come to visit Keneko-chan…" Amara smiled dearly at her sister.

"Right…" She got comfortable as Mina started filing her finger nails and Rei found herself messaging the girl's feet. "Why are all of you here?"

"Does there have to be a reason for all of us wanting to be here?"

"Of course, cuz there's no way in hell Amara would let Rei in the same room as her unless something big was going to happen."

"Well…" Ami hesitated setting a plate on Serena's stomach with a sandwich on it.

"Ami, don't even think of spoiling it…" Lita fussed carrying a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Spoil what?" Serena gave them all a blank stare starting on the sandwich that had been presented to her. "More pickles, please?" She looked at Ami who nodded reaching for the pickle jar adding some to the plate.

"No use trying to hide it…" Hotaru giggled dragging in the soda. "We're watching movies!!" Hotaru sat on the foot of the bed next to Mina as they turned on the movie.

Several hours later they had all had their fill of food and laughter and just downright stupidity with plenty of male bashing. Around nine o'clock the guests had started to leave. They all grabbed bowls or something and said their goodbyes. Bulma then got up and turned the TV and VCR back on before sitting on the bed. For at least two minutes it had been nothing but a blank screen.

"I think it's broken…" Serena pouted.

"I think your right…" Bulma stood and pushed buttons and started banging on the VCR. "I'm going to go get my tools, pop this baby open and I'll be right back!" As soon as the door had shut behind Bulma had left the room some static picked up on the screen before a picture of a wall came up.  
"Bulma… I think its working!!" She called getting no response. "Bulma! I think it's…"

_"Uhh… Gosh who knew this could make me so nervous." _Serena turned her head to the door almost expecting her idiot baseball player to waltz through the door, but she shook her head swearing she was hearing things before the light dimmed on the screened and some sort of dance song started.

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, Oh you're so incredible. Hey Mr. Wonderful, Wonderful to me.  
_"Oh… My…" She gaped at screen watching a "Mysterious" male with a mask on dance into view. Sure he looked ridiculous doing it, but one had to admit, he was rather hot in the black outfit he had on. She watched him rock to the beat.

_Hold me, I wanna feel your arms around me (Mystery dude hugs himself) Kiss me, cuz only you (Mystery Dude: Points at the screen) can make me happy._

"What is wrong with that man?" She smiled a bit missing the aqua haired genius looking in. Right at this point the guy started unbuttoning his shirt where words in what seemed to be red lipstick, scrawled across his chest.

**"I know I've been a real idiot…"**

"No duh…" She frowned remembering the harsh that destroyed a good thing.

_Ohh na na Mm-na Heya- Oh Mr. wonderful. Ohh na na Mm-na Heya- Are you for real? Ooh na na mm-na Heya- it's not impossible. Ooh na na m-na Heya –ooh ah ooh ah!_

"A Class A idiot…" She sighed looking back at the screen seeing what had been scrawled onto his arms.

**"I mean a…" **She then looked to his right arm. **"A Class A idiot." **

_…A miracle to me._

"At least he picked a fun dance song…" She muttered reaching for her soda. "Where is the remote?" She looked around before catching him turn around showing the writing on his back.

**"I'm sorry. But even if you're mad forever. I won't give up because." **He continued moving awkwardly to the music as if dancing wasn't his thing at all. He turned and apparently the pants were held together by Velcro, because with a swift pull they were off his body. This time his lipstick tattoo was on each thigh. **"I want to ask you to…" **

_A miracle to me… a miracle to me…_

"….." She froze as part of her mind filled in the rest and the other part tried telling her it couldn't be possible. Either way her beautiful blue eyes had begun to fill with tears.

But the moment of awe had stopped as laughter erupted from her as she could see why his moves were so awkward and seemingly uncomfortable. The man had been wearing a black thong. And on each of his cheeks had read:

**"Look to your left…" **Being the good girl she is she had turned to look at the door which had been on the left side of the room. There against the door had been Mr. Mysterious mask and all. His black shirt had been unbuttoned until the button just above his waist showing he no longer wore the scars of his entertainment…

"Mr. Wonderful, I presume?" She looked at him. She could see he looked even more nervous here than he did on the tape. None the less the outfit was indeed sexy.

"Yes…" He took a step towards the bed, making her snap out of her reverie and slid over giving him room. Taking that as the green light he moved to sit on the bed. "You've grown to be more beautiful than I remember…" He looked at her. He raised a hand to slowly touch her face as the pained look surfaced in her face.

"For a while you weren't Mr. Wonderful." She whispered.

"I know… and knowing I made you cry over and over again… it makes me regret being who I am." He wiped at a lone tear with his thumb.

"But I like you as you are." She opened her eyes. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"Because I was desperate for a way out before I got hurt." He said and she nodded as if that was easy to understand.

"So, What did Mr. Wonderful want to ask me?" She changed the subject.

"Do you forgive me?" He watched her expression as if she had to think about it. She looked at him.

"Just ask me so I can say yes." He grinned shaking his head.

"You weren't supposed to know until I did this." She slid off the bed. Slipping a hand into his pocket, before bringing out the small box form before. He opened it up watching her eyes well up again. "Serena Usagi Tsukino, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes!!" She squealed as his took her hand to slide the ring on. Once that was done he sat on the bed and hugged her before resting his hand on her stomach. She leaned in to kiss him, but he froze.

"Hold on I've got to do something." He got up and rushed to the window and opened. "SHE SAID YES!" He yelled as several screams, obviously from her friends, reached the window. He rolled his eyes closing the window and sat bad down with her.

"So Yamcha, who did the lipstick writing?" Serena watched him reach up to untie the mask.

"Bulma…" He shook his head trying to undo the knot, but her tiny hands held his arms still.

"Don't… Leave it on."

"Can you... i mean like this... I mean..." He stuttered as she brought a finger to his lips.

"You talk too much. Not another word... just enjoy life as it comes, especially since you're stuck with me for the rest of it."

"I love you." He grinned as she shut the lamp off.

* * *

Disclaimer: I also do not own Mr. Wonderful, jut borrowed it from DDR! ANd uhmmm That's all folks!


End file.
